Lord and Lady Weller
by manaika
Summary: Conrad and Yozak wanted to marry since a long time, but things changed and Yozak is getting impatient. How far is Conrad willing to go in order to keep the one he loves by his side forever? Conzak. Warnings: OOC and OC minor role , crossdressing Yozak
1. Dream come true

While reading various kkm fanfics this idea popped into my mind and I need to get it out. It's OOC, because I needed to write one to get it finally out of my system. It's a nightmare. Hope you like it. It was originally planned as a OneShot, but I thought farther ahead and stories started to popp into my mind. Tell me if you like the idea of an eloping Yozak and Conrad. The next chapters will be better, I swear. If you decide you want next chapters, that is.

Also, I have a severe writers block on Fatefull Encounters and I need to inspire myself. So please, please, send me some requests, something concrete. I can't work like this.

**Dreams come true**

„I'm going to tell them."

„Are you insane?!"

„Then you tell."

„Hell no! You know how Yuuri thinks about it!"

„Yuuri here, Heika there, what I want and feel doesn't matter a thing, does it?!"

„You're being ridiculous. Now stop this childish behavior and calm down!"

„You don't love me!"

„That's why I'm engaged to you Gurrier!"

Slam, shatter. Silence.

„That was a gift from my mother."

„Why should I care! Since you obviously care more about gifts from your mother and your beloved Yuuri than me!"

And with that Yozak Gurrier ran out of the room, past Conrad Weller, shielding his tearstrained eyes from view. „I'm done with you!"

„Yozak wait!" Conrad hurried after his escaping fiance. This felt so wrong...Luckily he caught up with him and grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around. „Wait."

„Let go you jerk!"

„No!"

„Why do you even hold onto me if you don't love me anymore!"

„But I **do** love you, you stubborn ass!"

„Then why can't we tell them?! Don't you remember?! What we promised eachother? If we live through the battle? We wanted to elope and go on a journey for a year, only the two of us! And now you're refusing to come out with me!"

There was silence between them for a while, the only thing interrupting it was an occasisonal sob from Yozak. Conrad hated to see the tears in those clear skyblue eyes. Yozak didn't usually cry (even though he was a really extroverted guy and wore his feelings up on his sleeves) but it looked like he really was at the end with his patience and strenght and began to shatter. And suddenly Conrad knew very clearly what to do. He let go of his lovers wrist and looked at him.

„Go pack your things."

The look Yozak gave him was so scred that Conrad kicked himself as hard as he could for making it sound like that. „Mother is leaving in an hour for one of her free-love-trips. If we hurry we can make it."

„Haaa?"

And Conrad smiled. „We're eloping."

For a second he thought Yozak will faint. Then a wide smile spread over the mans face and he ran into their room, throwing their things together. Conrad followed him and folded the bedsheets to makeshift ropes. At the risen eyebrows he simply shrugged. „If we're eloping, let's do it right." The eager nod was answer enough.

As he was ready to climb down, Yozaks voice stoped him. „And Heika? I don't want you to throw away everything for me. I'm sorry for my fit, I know you swore-"

„His Majesty doesn't have only me." Yozak looked up into Conrads smiling face in awe. „He has Wolfram and Gwendal and Günther and many more. Besides, I'm sure he'll understand. So listen, I'll climb down and catch you, alright?"

Yozak smiled. „As you wish, anata."

So Conrad climbed down, caught the bag Yozak threw down and then as Yozak jumped, he caught him too. A few moments they remained like that staring into eachothers eyes lovingly, caught in the moment and then Conrad put Yozak down and they made a run to the harbour. While they ran, they laughed from the joy which suddenly engulfed them.

„I can't believe this is happening!" Yozak called halfway through the city.

„If we don't hurry we won't make it." Came as the answer but Conrad too was smiling like a madman. He never thought he actually would do something like this. And he never expected it to feel _so_ _good_. Just throw away his responsibilities and be free. And he found that he couldn't care less whom he will disappoint. The only thing he cared about was the laughing Yozak at his side. /Mother will be delighted./ the thought crossed his mind.

They really made it just at the nick of time. And just as thought, Cheri-sama was delighted. „Conrad...just as expected from my son! Throwing away everything to be with the love of his life...Of course I'll help you! Where do you want to go?"

The two men looked at eachother a bit surprised. „Well, we haven't thought about that..."

„Oh, how about Bandarbia! I heard they do there eloping marriages without much asking!" Yozak squealed while Conrads smile grew nervous.

„Mother, how do you always know these things..."

„Let's head for Bandarbia, the Island of Dreams!"

---------------------------------*

So, uh, what do you think? Continue or delete?


	2. Wherever they take us

Here's part two, hope you all like it!

Lunerwerewolf: Hope you'll laugh at this one too. Though, this is rather fluffy but hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Reviewer: Gwendal...will be Gwendal. That goes for Wolfram too (though I didn't mention him now, but I will at the end of the fanfic.) Well, after you marry you go on a honeymoon, no? *grin* Ah, yes, the nightgown is a must. Thanks for reminding me!

**Wherever they take us**

„This is crazy!"

„You are the one who wanted this."

Conrad and Yozak stood on the upper deck of Cheri-samas ship, watching the Island of Dreams, where they were heading at for no other reason than to get married. They were eloping.

„It's still crazy! You, I, your mother and Bandarbia is a minute away. We're eloping, marrying, disappearing without a word! This is...like a dreeam."

Conrad smiled. „I hope it's a pleasent one then."

Yozak looked into the eyes of his soon-to-be-husband and leaned on him, content. „The best." Conrad put an arm around him and pulled him closer a genuine smile gracing his lips.

Soon they reached land and just as they sat foot on it, Cheri-sama grabbed Yozak by the wrist and dragged him off. „We need to find you something to wear! I'm sure you'll look stunning in white!"

At first startled, then Yozaks face lit up and broke into a cheshire-cat grin. „Of course!" then he turned to Conrad and called: „Pick a nice suit, anata!"

Conrad could only shake his head, while his mother called: „Meet us in two hours at the court!" What had he dragged himself into?

In two hours he stood in front of the court in a brand new suit, slowly growing impatient. He was waiting for already 20 minutes and still no sign of his fiancé or his mother.

„Sorry to keep you waiting. It took us time to get Yozak into it." He jumped startled by the voice. He had been so nervous and in thought that he didn't even notice them. But as soon as he laid eyes on Yozak he was stunned speechless. A wonderfull dress of pure white adorned him and a milky white lace was tied losely to his hair, in his hand a bucket of red roses. The dress was off shoulder and trimmed with gold, on the skirt a floral motive created with fine golden yarn.

„Beautifull." He breathed and Yozak even blushed as he looked down, embarassed like a little girl. Cheri-sama was only smiling.

„Let's get in, no? Finally my son is marrying! This has to be the happiest day of my life!" both men smiled and looked shyly at eachother and Conrad extended his hand. „Shall we, my beautifull lady?"

Yozak courtsied. „I would love to, mylord."

Approximately 20 minutes later he was carrying Yozak out, grinning from ear to ear, looking more happy than he ever had in his entire life. If yesterday somebody told him he would elope and marry regardless of what situation was he in, he would've laughed, seriously. But now it only seemed natural. Completely natural to hold Yozak clad in a wedding dress in his arms, carrying him to a boat Bandarbia gave to eloping couples so they could leave the island the fastest way possible. It was like living a dream. Throwing away everything, doing something unexpected, unacceptable and irresponsible while feeling _so damn __good_. If this was what freedome felt like, he regretted never taking it. But he had it now. With a beautifull wife in his arms, who was smiling contently.

They reached the boat and Conrad put Yozak down, got into the boat and helped his ‚wife' inside. „Mylady,"

Yozak grinned as he accepted his hand. „Mylord."

„Please, make yourself comfortable."

„Mylord is so kind." He answered.

Conrad turned to his mother. „Hahawe, thank you for everything."

Cheri-sama was delighted, her eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement. „I'm so happy!" then she and Yozak shook hands.

„Mother, thank you for making this dream possible."

Cheri-sama giggled as she squeezed his hand lightly. „Take good care of my son."

„I will."

And the boat cast off. Yozak sat down and Conrad began rowing, while Cheri-sama waved with her handcaircheef, crying a river. As she diisappered from sight, Conrad turned to hiy wife, asking: „Where to, mylady?"

Yozak smiled. „Wherever the waves will take us, anata."

„As you wish, beautifull lady."

„Mylord is flattering me." Yozak hid his face halfway into his bouquet and Conrad smiled. The dream had only begun.

„Because you are th emost beautifull being that walked the lands of this world and swamm in the sea, whose color can't match with the wonderfull colour of your skyblue eyes."

Yozak put a hand over his heart as his cheeks were tinted red. „Mylord has never said something this beautifull to me. It makes my heart flutter and my knees go weak. My whole body trembles from the sweetness of those words."

„Then I shall repeat it some time again." He eyed the dress. „And after we land, I'm going to buy you a dress which will underline those wonderfull features of you."

„You are so kind to me, mylord."

„Because I love you with all my heart, mylady." And reaching out, he took Yozaks hand and kissed it, making Yozak flustered again. Yes, indeed. This was the mere beginning of a wonderfull dream. A dream that felt more real than anything in his life ever did. And as he realized that this dream had a future he felt like he would burst from joy. And as he looked into the wonderfull eyes of Yozak he knew that he was heading into certain future. _They_ were.

*

_A few days later a few miles away from Bandarbia_

A blackhaired boy entered his office a frowned in thought. „Gwendal, have you seen Conrad? I didn't see him for a few days now. Is he somewhere on a mission?"

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. „I thought you sent him somewhere."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head. „This is strange... Maybe Murata knows something." But just as he was about to head out, a blond woman entered the room.

„Gwendal! Heika! How nice to see you!"

They greeted her and a thought crossed Yuuris mind. Maybe she would know. „Cheri-sama, do you possibly know where is Conrad?"

At the mention of the name Cheri-sama squealed and clasped her hands in glee. „Conrad?! My beloved son followed the calling of his heart and escaped with the love of his life so they could share they dreams!"

There was silence for a few seconds and then a chair fell backwards and a thunderous voice hollered: „HE ELOPED?!"

Cheri-sama scowled. „You make it sound so unromantic..."

----------------------------------------------------*

So, what do you think about it? To make things clear: The two will act like this for the whole time. That's why the fanfic is called ‚Lord and Lady Weller'

And before I forgett: I'm taking request but I need something to work with. What do you want to see, where do you want to see it, whatever you like. F.e.: Big Shimaron, winter and snow, renting a small cottage and spending the nights with cacao and sharing body heat.


	3. Glowing in the Dusk

Here's the wedding night and I really hope you'll like it. I tried to put in as much ‚magic' as possible. Also, I had one major problem: How should I call Yozak? Should I write it in combination as Yozak+she, Yozak+he, Yosephine+he, Yosephine+she? What would you like? Or it doesn't matter and as it jumps into my mind? Tell me. I'm having a serious problem with it here.

http: // moshka . deviantart. Com /art/Lord-and-Lady-Weller-in-a-cart-122063221 is a fanart to it. Just remember to remove the spaces.

**Glowing in the dusk**

It didn't take them long to arive on the shores of Big Shimaron in the small fisherwtown which was the nearest to Bandarbia. Because of this position the people knew about the eloping couples marrying on the island fairly well, since most of the pairs went through it, or even got into a hotel in the town for their wedding night. So as Yozak, or more appropriately, Lady Weller, still in her wedding dress entered a small boutique no questions were asked and the cashier was nice neough to help ‚her' pick the dresses ‚she' would be using on their honeymoon. It wouldn't have been a problem to enlighten the miss, but Yozak fell into a charm of sorts, into the game he would be playing with his husband, for a year, in a silent agreement passing between them.

So with the help of the cashier he picked 5 dresses complete with accessoires as hats, shoes and handbags, 3 nightgowns of different colors and slightly differing in the design, 2 cloaks, 2 wintercoats, 1 fan and 1 swimsuit – bikini with a floral motive. And a travelling bag big enough to fit everything in. And in the next shop he bought hairpins, armbands and other jewelery and make-up appropriate for a noble Lady. And so, dressed in ‚her' new outfit, carrying the stuffed bag (where she put in the wedding dress too), Lady Weller made her way to the inn her husband picked as their ‚stay for the night'. It was one of those better inns in the town, situated on the main square.

He enetered and first thing he saw (I'm sorry with the she/he thing, but I really need to figure it out. HELP!) was the balding man at the reception. „Lady Weller?" he asked and recieved a nod. „Yes, sir. I assume my husband has already arrived."

„He's waiting for you in your room. Here, let me help you." And he took the bag from the lady and led her to the 1st floor into the room he claimed to be the biggest.

Lord Weller was already anticipating their arrival, for as they entered he stood up immediately. And upon spotting his wife, his mouth went slightly agape, but he caught himself before it could be considered rude and approached them, taking the Ladys hand, kissing it. „My beautifull lady." He breathed.

„Mylord..." Yozak spread his fan and waved himself air, flustered through the compliment.

„I'll leave you then to yourselves." The inn keeper said. „The door at the end of the room leads into your private bathroom attached to this suit and you can also visit the balcony with sight to the main square. I hope everything will be to your liking and feel free to come to me if there's any inconvenience. Please accept my congratulations and best wishes." With that said he left, closing the door behind himself. The pair turned from the closed door to look at eachother The sun has already almost set and was painting the room and illuminating their faces golden and red, making their eyes look shades lighter.

Conrad took in the sight of his beautifull wife. She was dressed in a dress of a light yellowish-beige color and wearing a closed hat around the orange locks, in the sunset seeming almost golden. The top of the dress was loose, a colar adorning the neckline, divided in the middle, and the part of the arm from the elbow to the wrist was tight and white. The skirt was two-layered. Conrad however, had renewed his clothes too. Instead of the khaki military unifrom he wore a suite of lightblue and the black boots were replaced with white ones. „You're beautifull." he breathed.

„Anata..."

And he kissed his wife, his lips soft and gentle, not too light as if reluctant, but not hard and demanding either. It was soft, gentle, chaste, subtle, filled with love – a kiss of a gentleman. Yozaks knees suddenly felt very weak and she had to put her arms around her husband. He however broke the kiss. „Not yet. Only a little more patience, love. We're sweaty and dirty. I'm sure a refreshing bath would do us good."

Yozak smiled. „Mylord is so thoughtfull of me. I agree, but only on one condition, if I may be so daring."

„Just one word from you mylady and I'll do anything. Whatever you wish for, you shall have."

„Mylord is so kind...This wish of mine is very simple, but hard to complete."

„Speak, mylady."

„If you want to bath, let's bath separately, for I don't think either of us will be able to hold back any longer. My whole body trembles in anticipation what is about to come, but I want to see you shining from the light of the skies when you finally make me your wife."

Conrad considered it, but as he saw the eyes of infinite skyblue shining white in the light of the late twilight, he nodded his approval. „I'll grant you your wish my Lady, my love, even if it tears me apart to wait any longer. But through this little inconvenience, it will be even sweeter." And he kissed the exposed neckline, making Yozak shudder and utter a small breath in the moment of weakness.

„May your kind and patient heart be blessed."

„Just as blessed as your strenght and consciousness." His breath against the skin was hot and made the ladys knees shake.

„Would mylord mind go first?"

„Anything for you, my fair lady."

And as Conrad disappeared behind the bathroom doors, Yozak collapsed on the bed, trying to still his beating heart and stop the trembling of his body, even if it was very pleasent and made him want more, much more. But there was a reason for doing this, a little surprise, a reward for so much patience.

So as his husband emerged, she entered quickly, wanting to get done fast, because the need couldn't be denied much longer. It only took 15 minutes for the bathroom door to open again and then there stood unmistakably Yozak, his white nightgown clinging to his damp body, showing the strong features but underlining the feminity of his face. The sun has already set, disappeared behind the horizon, darkening the room now, the dusk painting it a majestic silvery blue. The sky still wasn't of a dark, nightblue color, but one of silver, cold yet wonderfull, making everything look like magic.

Their eyes held the looks for a long time, until Conrad, already lying on the bed, held out his hand and whispered ina husky voice. „Come here."

That was all it took Yozak to get moving, towards the bed, putting one knee on it while beding over, never breaking the eye contact. They stared at eachother a few moments longer, then Conrad sat up and kissed Yozak, guiding him gently to lie down on the back, leaning over him, breathing heavy, body shaking from passion and need, eyes dark with lust.

Yozak began trembling again, but he didn't know if it was anticipation or fear creeping into him. He didn't understand. It wasn't like they had never done it before, they did, several times, and he didn't know why he suddenly felt like a unexpierienced virgin, anticipating, wanting, yet fearing what was about to happen. What was other on this one time? The answer came almost immediately: It was their wedding night, the night when they would become fully husband and wife, bounded together until their death, untill their souls would part and return to the cycle of reincarnation.

And here he lay now, suddenly afraid of the change in this relationship, the new level of deepness. Now he knew what the word ‚fear' meant, because he lived it with every cell of his body. But at the same time he knew he wanted this change to come, he needed it, those very cells calling for the touch of this man above him. And as he felt the hand stroking his tigh through the nightgown, wandering with the touch up and down, the touch strong and then light, almost like a ghost, like a gently breeze, he knew he was lost. The anticipating fear grew and with it the determination. He listened to the whispered compliment, leaning into the touches and kisses and offering his own.

But if somebody would ask him about the details, he knew he wouldn't be able to tell. He didn't know what was happening, he could only feel. And he did fell, for hours, ultimate love and passion, need and lust,, fear and want, trust and again, love. Vaguely he noticed that the nightgown disappeared only an eternity later, his ears picking up compliments about how it looked good on him, how it made him beautifull as a woman, but strong as a man. At first the touches remained on the nightgown, not going under it. How long it took for it to finally happen, he didn't know.

He didn't even know what was happening, he could only feel those hands and those emotions seeping through him. Dark night already fell upon them as he felt the emotions grow stronger, more intense and the lust and passion flowing through him as he felt how he was moving in unison with the man who was now his other half, his partner, his anata, his husband. And it stopped just as it begun: When the skies were of pure silver, illuminating them in the magic light, just the moment before dawn, when the sun would take a glimpse of their genuine love, which evolved into the level of complete trust and devotion.

*

When Conrad woke up the sun was already high in the sky and he guessed it was sometime before noon. He looked around as he took in his surroundings and his eyes fell on the person, the man lying next to him, curled up on one side, lips slightly parted, giving only the faintest of sounds. It made him smile and trace the contures of the beautifull face, content in the sleep. He kissed the lips slightly and as Yozak didn't budge and inch, he decided that he'll let him sleep.

He remembered the last night, but only vaguely. The only thing he remebered clearly, as if lying in front of him were those beautifull eyes, shining and glinting in the lights of the night like two diamonds. And he remembered the skin, shining like a ruby in the twilight, glowing like silver in the dusk and in the light of the moon and finally, painted gold in the first strays of sunlight, when the breathing stilled, the heartbeat quieted and the mind went into the land of dreams. He was so beautifull, so handsome, so...simply Yozak. There wasn't a man who was more beautifull than him. Even if he posed as a woman. Especially when he posed as a woman. Even if Conrad Weller didn't seem as the type liking kink, Yozak was Yozak. Unmistakable, and beautifull in a womans dress. Conrad loved to see him in those dresses and since yesterday even more. They suited him, they made him wonderfull and complete and Yozak. His lovely Lady Weller. He already looked forward to the next year of their travell. And he looked forward to the dusks painting the silver, making their love glow.

-----------------------------------------------*

Phew...Good grascious Shinou...This was fun to write. I utterly enjoyed it. *checks it over* I kinda like it. Do you?


	4. Into the Future with New

**Into the future with new**

It was cold. That was the first thing in the ?morning? Yozak realized. Popping himself up on one arm he looked sleepily around and suddenly memories of yesterday came crashing down. Their argument in the morning, their eloping, Bandarbia, marriage at noon, the little game they started, taking a boat to Big Shimaron, renting a room in the inn and then...And suddenly Yozak realized why he was so damn cold. He looked around in search for his husband, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was halfway through discussing whether to stand up or not, when somebody entered. But before he could react he saw the brown fur of his...husband... The man smiled.

„You're up." He approached him and sat on the bed. „How are you?"

„Cold." Yozak snapped. „Where were you?"

Conrad had to laugh. „I was ordering lunch."

„Lunch. We just got up. It can't be-oh." He stopped his speech as he noticed the sun standing high. „What time is it exactly?"

„One hour past noon." Said his husband with a smile which was something between understanding and sadistic (at least for Yozak as a knowledgeable).

„...oh." Yozak sighed. „Time to get up, then." He sat up and rubbed his tired, sleepridden eyes. „How long were we up yesterday? Not that I mind. I never felt this good in the morning, mind you."

„I believe the sun was rising when we fell asleep. That's the last thing I remember."

„What else do you remember?"

„You being beautifull."

Yozaks head snapped up in a surprised manner. He blinked twice, then a small genuine smile spread across his face. „Will I get such compliments now on daily basis?"

„If mylady wishes so."

Yozak laughed at the implications of their ‚little game'. „Mylady should get dressed. And take a little shower perhaps."

„Need any help?"

Yozak snickered. „I manage."

„What a pity..."

„Now, now, get your testosterone down, lunch will be here soon. Besides, we have one whole year for those things." With that he rose up but he didn't come far as his knees bend and with an „oof" he landed face down on earth.

„Yozak!" At an instant Conrad was next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

„We really did it till sunrise, didn't we?" came the muttered question, but it sounded rather like a statement.

„Are you okay, can you stand?!"

He heard his husbands frantic voice and was torn between smiling, sighing and groaning. He chose chuckling as he lifted himself up on his arms. „You sateless devil..." he muttered, but in spite of his words he was smiling.

„I'm so" Conrad didn't even get to finish the word as a hand was gently placed on his mouth.

„Quiet. I'm fine. Just no hasty movements." He stood up, this time slowly and as he made his way to the bathroom he made sure that his steps were as ‚considerate' as possible and his hand was placed on the wall for slight support. Ten minutes later he was ready and steady as if the morning scene never happened, dressed in his yellow dress, eating lunch with _her_ husband.

„What does Mylady want to do today?" he asked. Yozak smiled.

„How about escaping further? We could buy a cart and head to the honeymoon of our dreams." She said as she put her chin into one hand and looked dreamily at her husband.

He smiled gently and placed a hand on her other one lying on the table. „That sounds like a really good idea, love. I'm already looking forward to it."

„You're so good to me, anata." Their faces came steadily closer, inch by inch.

„Anything for my beloved..." and they kissed, lips gentle and sweet. But they parted soon, for they had already other plans. They still could return to it later. So they stood up, lord Weller took the travelling bag (which was about to rip apart from their ‚renewed closet' – the lord bought new outfits too) and headed down with cautios steps. They came to the reception and placed their keys on the pult. „Here. Thank you for your help. I already thought yesterday that I won't be able to find a room."

The man smiled kindly. „For such a gentleman and such a beatifull lady always. But are you sure you want to leave? I don't have any reservations for the next week."

The lord smiled. „We would love to stay, but a honeymoon is waiting for us and we're eager to explore it together." They looked into eachothers eyes lovingly and the receptionist smiled.

„Of course. Well then, good luck and again, my best wishes. You look good together. Wonderfull even."

„Thank you." Conrad nodded and his wife said with a gentle smile: „You are very kind to us. Of course we accept your wishes and hope to meet soon." She courtsied.

„But say," Conrad said „do you by chance know where we could buy a cart?"

Of course he knew and so, with the last goodbyes, they left. They found the carts easily and one caught their attention at once. It looked like a two-wheeler, only it had four wheels. It was open, but it had a shelter over the seats which were clad in red satin. The inside was yellow and the outside lilac. There where it wasn't painted (f.e. the wheels) one could see it was made of light wood. For sightseeing it was perfect, but it could be used for long journeys too. All in all, it was perfect for the pair. Given that there were rest stations along the road where they could stay overnight. But that shouldn't be a problem if they stayed on or near the highways. They approached it.

„May your work be honoured, good man." The lord greeted the man which seemed to be the owner of the unusual verhicle. He turned to them.

„And may your good hearts be blessed, Mylord, Mylady." He bowed to them. „What can I do for you?"

„Is that cart for sale?"

„Yes, of course."

For a moment the noble pair exchanged looks and understanding passed between them. The lord turned to the man.

„Say good man and what about your service?"

The man looked confused. „I beg your pardon?"

The Lady smiled. „You see, we're heading for our honeymoon and we would need a vehicle and a guide, servant and driver, the best would be all in one. Do you think you would be interested?"

The man considered as he let his eyes guide from the one to the other and back. Finally he said: „First of all, accept my congratulations. Your offer sounds indeed intersting, but may I ask under what conditions would I serve, if I were to accept?"

Conrad spoke. „You would be our driver and, when it is needed guide and servant for one year, which is the time our honeymoon will last."

His wife continued. „We plan to journey across the world, through different countries. Of course you would get pin money."

Conrad spoke again. „And we would pay up at the end of the year. We would discuss the sum then, depending how heavy your work turns out."

A smile spread across the mans face as he saw that everything was in his favor. He would be safe for a year and would get a say in his payment. And he would be in a very pleasent company of a noble couple. Who was he to refuse?

„Mylord, Mylady, I accept."

The Lord smiled. „So up untill now, we are Lord and Lady Weller. You may call us Mylady and Mylord too. How shall we call you?"

„My name is Sebastian Schmitz, Mylord, but people call me Bast. Which one you please."

They shook hands with the lord and he kissed the Ladys hand, which made her spread her fan and wave with it for air. „What a nice man we found."

„Lord Weller, Lady Weller, your cart is ready." He bowed to his new masters and they got in, smiles on their faces. Bast got into the drivers seat (if it has a separate name, please feel free to tell me) and bid the two darkbrown horses. And so they rode off into their future.

------------------------------------------*

So, what do you think? I added Bast because really, a noble pair needs at least one servant on their travell. And a driver too. I didn't want to give Conrad that job, he needs to be with his ‚beautifull lady' after all, no? ~_^ But don't worry if you don't like oc's because he'll be getting only minor roles, such as find a stay, buy something and get pin money for his dismissal from work for the day.

The cottage will come in two or three chapters and the bikini is planned too.

Hope you enjoyes it

Aki

*


	5. White enjoyment

So here's chapter no. 5 I hope you all enjoy it.

http: // . com/art/02-Walking-on-a-promenade-122467529 the link to the fanart

Also, since this chapter is long, there will be a big amount of typos, so sorry...

Now feel free to enjoy the story!

**White enjoyment**

They arrived at the borders of the small town soon and the ways divided., so hesitating where to lead the horses, the new driver of the noble pair turned to the couple and asked. „Where to, Mylord, Mylady?"

The Lord smiled. „Where do you advise us to go?"

The Lady smiled at the puzzled look. „You see, Bast, we didn't plan our honeymoon. In fact, it wa quiet spontanous and so we really don't know where to. That's why we asked you to be our guide too."

The man thought for a while. „Since it's late autumn here, I would advise to go to the capital. It's starting to snow there, but it won't be that cold. And the capital is beautifull when it's snowing."

The Lords looked at eachother. „What do you say, Mylady? Shall we?"

The Lady smiled. „I say we listen to our advisor, anata."

Conrad nodded and with a smile and a gentle wave of hand he told Bast: „Capital city is it then."

„As Mylord wishes." So Bast bid the horses and they drove off.

Lady Weller looked around. „You know, Mylady, the south of Big Shimaron differs grately to the north. It's late aurumn and here, on the coast it's, well not exactly warm, but just enough for this thin dress of mine."

Lord Weller nodded. „That is so, Mylady." Then he leaned forward and whispered into her ear in a tone which ought to be called seductive: „Maybe a bit of positive weather from Shin Makoku?"

Yozak laughed, putting his hand in front of his mouth in a lady-like matter. „Perhaps." She said and leaned into the gentle touch of lips on her neck.

They rode the whole day with taking rest every now and then until the sun began to descend on the horizon. They were currently resting at a lake Bast knew and thought that „Mylady could really like it". And he was right, because sitting there, on a ground she was, her skyblue eyes looking around taking in her surroundings. The small lake was surrounded by trees and the sun was shinig through the leaves casting a play of light and shadow onto the lake, making it shine. She was sure that even if it would be raining, or dark, this place would remain beutifull, in a mysterious way.

„I've really never seen such a beautifull place and believe me, I've been to many places in my life."

„Does Mylady like to travell?" Bast asked and she smiled.

The Lady turned to him. „It's not that I like to travell. It's rather that I enjoy freedom."

Conrad smiled. „If I had to compare Lady Weller to an animal, I would say pigeon. Flying wherever they like, but never forgetting their duties."

„Duties?" Bast wondered and the Lady smiled at him. „A woman like me, in my position, has the duty to support her husband in his every decision, in every choice he makes, accompanying him on the path he decided to walk." Now Yozak was looking straight into those two honeybrown eyes and his own skyblue held a meaning only Conrad could see. „If it was him, I would follow him everywhere. That's something I decided long ago. And nothing can make me change that decision. He could throw me from a cliff and I would still be following him, I wouldn't leave his side. Untill death bonded. That's the way I chose to go."

Their eyes held the gaze and Yozak could see that his husbands eyes were shining and as he saw the sad, yet happy, genuine smile, he knew that his husband understood what those words said, what meaning they held.

„My beautifull lady..." the voice was almost shaking, Yozak could tell and standing up, he smiled as he approached her husband and laid a hand on his face.

„Anata." Darling. Husband. Partner. Destined one. That's what Lord Weller meant to Lady Weller. He laid his hand on his and smiled a smile which was filled with love and greatfullness. The scene was so intimate that it made Bast go red in embarassment and regretfully, clear his voice. The pair almost jumped.

„Oh, my goodness, how thoughtless of us!" Lady Weller exclaimed as she spread he fan, waving air and hididng a blush on her cheeks.

Lord Weller chuckled. „Why don't we head back? Also, we'll check in in the next rest-station and stay for the night. It's getting dark."

„Of course, Mylord." Bast bowed and so they headed back.

The sun had already set as they arrived at the next rest-station. Lord Weller extended his hand to help his Lady out of the cart, checked in on the reception and gave his last instructions to the servant. „We would like to head off at ten, the latest. Also, here's your pin money. Get yourself dinner for it." He handed him a few coins.

„Mylord." Bast bowed. „If I may be so daring, but I would like to point out to you that it will be getting colder since now, so I recommend that you dress into something warmer."

„Thank you for your concern, we appreciate it and will follow your propose. For today you are dismissed. We shall retreat now."

„Should I come to wake you up in the morning Mylord?"

„Thank you, but there's no need to." Conrad smiled and Bast bowed again and they both went their ways, Conrad into their room and Bast into the bar. Reaching the door he knocked 3 times to give notice that he was about to enter and opened the door. Lady Weller was sitting in the couch, looking out into the starry sky. As Conrad entered, she turned to him and gave him a smile.

„Mylord."

He approached her and sat into the couch next to her. They looked at eachother for a long time. „Do you really feel like that about me?"

The Lady smiled. „I said so, didn't I? If it was you, I would follow you everywhere. And what happened on the Francshire borders only strenghtens that decision now. It was there that I saw that no matter what, I could always trust you."

„Yozak..."

The man snickered. „It's Lady Weller, anata."

Conrad smiled. „Mylady."

„That's more like it." She smiled and stood. „Now, if you excuse me, I'll go take a bath. I'm tired after the long day."

„As mylady wishes."

„Mylord is so kind."

„Because I love you."

They smiled at eachother for a few seconds and then Lady Weller headed to the bathroom. They spent the night quietly and point ten, after a good breakfest, they stood in front of their cart, ready to travell further. Bast was already waiting for them. „Mylord, Mylady. I wish you a good morning."

„You too, Bast. How long do you think it will take us to reach the capital?"

„If we ride like yesterday, we should be there some time afternoon."

„That quickly?" Lady Weller, dressed in a thick red dress, exclaimed.

Bast nodded. „Yes, ma'am. After all, nobody has such a good horses than I." And with that he patted the two greyish horses. The Lady smiled.

„Well then..." Her husband helped her in and so they rode off again, into the new day. The further they got, the more colder grew the weather. Even if it still wasn't chilly, it was recomended to put on warm clothes. Lord and Lady Weller followed that recomendation. The Mylady had a thick red dress with a white collar which was held together by a golden pin in the shape of a leaf and a white turtleneck undershirt, to shich an onyx was attached. At the hip was a golden belt shaped into a V with the same onyx in the middle. Matching to it were the black leather gloves, white boots and a red hat with a feather held by a golden leaf with an attached onyx on it. One accessoires was the fur of a white fox dangling losely on the neck. Lord Weller had a simple, long, white-ish brown, thick coat, equaly white boots and a lilac shirt. He also held a black walking stock held by hands gloved in white cotton. The warm clothes proved to be good use as around noon it started snowing. Upon spotting the white dots floating gently in the air, Lady Weller extended her hand, letting them land on it. „Is this..." she looked around.

„Yes." The voice of Lord Weller was quiet in the gentle breeze. „It's snowing."

„I never would've imagined that snow could be this beautifull. The snow that I knew was cold and merciless."

„I guess so. But that's past you, past us. All we can do is enjoy and cherish these time we were given the chance to live."

The Lady smiled. „You're probably right." She closed the still outstretched palm where the snow already melted to a tiny puddle of water. „It's past us." As they smiled at eachother Lord Weller leaned forward and captured tha ladys lips with his in a gentle kiss. When they parted their eyes met. „It's all past us and we have eachother now and nothing stands in our way. It's just you, I, this carriage and our new servant. And a few clothes."

The Lord laughed. „You mean that stuffed bag?" for a few seconds there was silence between them untill the Lord spoke again. „I love you, my beautifull lady." And he kissed her hand.

„I love you too, my kindhearted lord." She smiled.

They didn't even notice that the time passed and it was already around four o'clock as Bast announced from the drivers seat: „We're arriving at capital city, Your Lordships."

They passed the gates without problems and the began to search for a place where they could stay. They found one little hotel soon enough, on the main street, directly on the promenade of the city. They parked the cart and checked in. One of the hotel servants brought their bag into their room, to which a small room for the servant(s) was attached. The Lady nodded in approval and the Lord plucked back the curtains to create a view of the outside world covered in white. A small fireplace was in one of the corners of the room and Bast didn't hesitate to put some coal in and light it. The room was not small, but also not large. It could be described as cozy with the red carpet and carved furniture. The bed looked soft and beckoning too.

Lady Weller smiled. „I think we can stay here a bit longer, does Mylord agree with me?" with that she turned to her husband, who with a smile nodded.

„I think so too. It looks like a nice place. To spend here a week or two would be surely nice." He looked outside. „The scenery is beautifull too." He turned to their servant. „So for the week this should be enough pin money." He handed him two golden coins and Sebastian looked stunned. „Mylord, I can't accept this. It's too much." Conrad shook his head. „You have been a good service until now, you deserve it. Keep it up."

Sebastian bowed deeply. „Mylord is very grascious."

That earned him a smile. „You can go now. For this day you are dismissed. You deserve that much."

Bast bowed once again and left with that to his own room. Mylady watched him and as he closed the door, she turned to her husband saying. „I think we chose good."

Conrad smiled. „I think so too. He's been faring well so far and he proves to be a pleasent company, pointing this and that out to us. For example that lake."

Lady Weller nodded. „He knows his homeland."

„So do we." He smiled at her and she chuckled, then looked outside.

„It's already dark..." she went to the window and looked out. „But it's beautifull, with all the snow glistening in the streetlights, don't you think?"

Conrad went to stand next to his wife and nodded. „Yes, it is."

„Maybe we could go for a walk."

„Sounds good."

„Do you think I should put my coat on?"

„I don't think there's need to. But take that fox fur, gloves and your hat."

The lady nodded. So they put on everything needed to keep themselves warm and Conrad knocked on the servants room, then entered.

„Mylord?"

„I and Lady Weller wish to take a walk. Take care of things in our absence."

„As Mylord wishes."

He smiled. „That was all. Now feel free to enjoy yourself." With that he left the room and with it a stunned Sebastian Schmitz. He offered his arm to the fine womand and they went outside together.

The streets were really beautifull and since it wasn't chilly, one could enjoy their walk. It was still snowing and the streetlights painted the little flocks a golden color. A nearby restaurant had open and had even chairs outside, if anybody would like to enjoy their meals in the brisk evening air, but with the wonderfull view of the shining street. They had a very pleasent walk and a surprise waited for them on one of the corners.

„Lord Weller?" Conrad turned around and looked at the man who greeted them. He didn't recognize him on first sight, but a second later he remembered.

„Lord Kelly!"

„Mylord?" Yozak still hooked into his arm asked. Conrad turned to him.

„Mylady, this is Lord Kelly an army commander. I met him while I served under His Majesty Belal and later under His Majesty Lanzhil."

„I see."

Then Conrad turned to Lord Kelly again. „Lord Kelly, this is my wife, Lady Weller."

The Lady turned to the middle-aged man. „It's a pleasure to meet you Mylord." She said it with a smile but Conrad could feel that Yozak was very cautios as Kelly proceeded to kiss the Ladys hand and said „The pleasure is on my side, Mylady."

Then he straightened and turned to Conrad. „What business brings you to Big Shimaron Lord Weller, if I may ask."

„I and Lady Weller are enjoying our honeymoon travelling around the world."

„My congratulations Mylord, Mylady."

„Thank you sire." Yozak courtsied.

„I apologize deeply, but I'm in a hurry, so if you excuse me..."

„We wouldn't dare to interrupt your business." Conrad said.

„Of course. However, I would like to continue this pleasent meeting another time, if Your Lordships have time. I would want to invite you to my house in this city."

Exchanging short looks with his husband, Lady Welelr turned to the soldier. „We would love to visit you. Just say, when would be the best time."

„You choose, Mylady."

„Basically, we have time anytime now. We don't have plans. Whatever spontanously crosses our way, we do."

„If that is so, then how about the day after tomorrow, at noon? I would invite you to lunch."

Conrad inclined his head. „That would be fine."

„Well then, the day after tomorrow is it then. Should I send a cart for you?"

„Thank you, but there's no need to." Conrad said with a smile.

Lord Kelly inclined his head. „Well then, please excuse me, Mylord, Mylady." He bowed in a military manner to Conrad, kissed Yozaks hand again and went to do whatever business he had.

Yozak followed him with his eyes until he disappeared in the crowd, then turned to Conrad. „Who was that sir?"

„His name is Lord Fritz Kelly. He is a commander of Big Shimarons army. As I served here ee had the same rank and got relatively good along. He was loyal to Belal, even though their opinions dissented often. He is a man of honor."

„So how come that he speaks with a traitor?"

Conrad smirked. „I told you we got along. Actually, as I ‚returned' to Lanzhil, he approached me and asked me why I did it. I managed to blurt an answer out of me. I don't think he believed me, but he understood that I had my reasons. That was enough. And as for why he speaks with me now...he didn't like Lanzhil, said that he is a fool without honor, so I assume he completely understands my ‚betrayal'. At least that's what I think."

Yozak nodded. „I'm already anticipating the day after tomorrow." He spread his fan and waved a bit air towards himself. „He is definitely an interesting man."

Conrad snickered. „Should I be getting jealous?"

Yozak smirked. „Maybe..."

Conrad chuckled. „You're really incredible at times, My fair Lady."

„Why, Mylord is flattering me..." he waved with his fan more quickly and ‚fought the blush creeping into his face'. But Conrad noticed the breath which came now in visible puffs of air out of his wifes nose and mouth.

„Perhaps we should return to the hotel. Mylady seems cold."

Lady Weller claped he fan back and smiled. „I guess I am a little."

„Then we really shall return now."

The Lady nodded. „As Mylord wishes."

And with his wifes arm hooked into his, Lord Weller led the way back to their hotel.

-------------------------------------*

So, whad'ya think? I guess we could see it coming, no? They're in the capital, where the soldiers and commanders of Big Shimaron center around the king. And I thought I'll put this in. If anybody wants to know the appearence: I'm imagining the man with the long black hair and closed eyes, but it isn't necessary. If you want to imagine anybody else, I'm the last one who would stop you.

That should be all from my side. Questions? Criticism? Compliments? Reviews?


	6. Qualities of Lordship

Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it! Also, here is again the link to the previous again, since fanfiction cut the 1st half, even though I inserted spaces: http: // moshka . deviantart . com/art/02-Walking-on-a-promenade-122467529

**The Qualities of Lordship**

Conrad Weller was a patient man. In fact he considered himself a man with nerves of steel. He could face battles at which he is supposed to die and survive them. He can overcome the death of the person which was the most important in his life. He could wait years, decades for a new king to come. He could cope with the knowledge that his mother chose to be king instead of mother. He was even willing to elope with the person he loved deeply only to make him happy (not that he himself didn't want to). He could play a game of royal pair travelling across the world and meeting people. However his patience and endurance did have limits. That limit proved to be waiting half an hour for his ‚wife' (which was in fact a man) to come out of their room, dressed o meet an acquainted lord. That was too much of the quirks of his _**wife**_. His _very __manly_ _**wife**_. He took a deep breath and asked for the upteenth time sweetly: „Is Mylady ready yet? If we stay any longer we'll be running late." No answer. And suddenly Conrad Weller understood his older brother _so much_...

He heard footsteps next to him and as he turned he saw his servant Sebastian. He gave him a tired smile. „Sebastian."

„Mylord, please excuse me for being invasive, but if we don't head out soon-"

„We'll be late," lord Weller finished for him. „I know." He looked at the closed door and knocked again, this time more demanding. „Mylady, please come out! This is very insulting towards lord Kelly! If you won't emerge this instand I" that very moment the door opened.

„Mylord shouldn't be so impatient. If Your Lordship didn't take so much time in the bathroom I could have been ready 15 minutes ago. However, I'm ready now."

But the Lord stopped lost track of the words at ‚Mylord'. Lady Weller had her red dress, white boots, black gloves and fox fur, and dressed the same as she was yesterday and the day before so he didn't know how she managed to look so _stunning_, so other, so utterly irresistible. He let his gaze wander up and down, not caring that he was staring like some hungry lion on a gazelle. The Lady however didn't seem to mind much as she spread he fan, hiding her blush and waving for air. „It's rude to stare Mylord."

He caught himself at once. „Please forgive me Mylady. You just look so stunning that I couldn't resist."

She waved for more air. „Would Mylord be so kind and help me put on my coat?"

„Of course." He jumped to oblige and not a minute later they sat in the cart, hurrying to Lord Kellys house. In the broad daylight they white streets looked even more beautifull than at night, glittering under the stars. Thanks to their fast horses they arrived shortly, without much delay. One could almost say fashionably late. They turned to Sebastian, telling him to pick them up around six and they entered the two-story house. Lord Kelly was already awaiting them.

„Please excuse us for being late. Lady Weller had put extra effort to her appearence in order to please you." The Lord said as he shook hands with the older man, who in turn looked at the Lady.

„The effort was met with a result. You look stunning Mylady." And he kissed her hand, which made her again spread her fan, waving air.

„Your words flatter me, Mylord."

„Please come hither. Jacques, take Myladys coat." The servant whom he ordered did as told and soon the three of them sat at the table, eating their lunch in comfortable silence. Every now and then a compliment about the wine or the beef was made, but otherwise it was silent. After the lunch they moved to the living room of the house and the lord beckoned his guests to make themselves comfortable. „Can I offer to you something? Tea? Coffee? Perhaps a lite whiskey?"

„I believe tea will do." Lord Kelly nodded and motioned to the servant to oblige their wishes and sat down too.

Lady Weller looked around. „You have a beautifull household." Her eyes descended upon the head of a bull. „Did you shoot that?"

„Even if I hate to brag, yes I did. A few years ago in Suberera."

„You've been there?"

„I've been to many places Mylady."

„Lord Kelly is a veteran, dearest, he has many achievements." Said Lord Weller and turned to said man. „Isn't that so, Mylord?"

„Why, yes, Lord Weller. I did many things in my life, ones I am proud of and ones that I regrett. But they're all left behind. A man shouldn't dwell on past things. I'm sure you agree with me." As he said that something heavy started to hang in the air between them, but not as heavy to start worrying about it, so lord Weller answered with a smile.

„Completely so, sire."

Their tea arrived. As the servant left and Lord and Lady Weller took a sip of it, Lord Kelly spoke again. „May I ask you something openly, Lord Weller?"

„Please, don't hold back."

„That time you came back to Big Shimaron to serve under Lanzhil, you were to spy on us, weren't you?"

Time froze. Conrad noticed how Yozak next to him tensed, ready to jump in the first moment of danger. Then Lord Kelly laughed. „Oh don't worry, I'm not resenting you. It's perfectly normal to investigate the situation in the enemy country." He put down his tea. „Besides, Lanzhil was destined to loose his throne one day. He wasn't a good ruler and the people despised him. He got the throne through intrigues. I can't deny that I wished for a revolution. And actually, there are many soldiers who felt the same way. But since I am loyal to my country, I'm loyal to my king. Don't you agree, Lord Weller?"

Conrad smiled. „I'm loyal to my mothers country now, yes. And that won't change."

Lord Kelly nodded. „As expected from a man who would even throw away his honor to serve his king. Spying, lying, betraying, all in sake for the homeland and the king. I admire that, Lord Weller."

„Isn't the greatest honor to be loyal to your country?" Conrad still wore his polite smile and nice tone of voice, but Yozak felt that je was ready to drop it the second he felt danger. However it didn't seem like there was need to as Lord Kelly politely continued the conversation.

„Indeed it is. I didn't mean to offend you Mylord. I know you're a honorable man, for that you would throw away anything for your king. I really do admire that."

„But aren't you the same? You love your country, don't you?" Conrad shot back, still smiling. Yozak suspected that he said it to show that he wasn't easy to get onto his knees, but it could also be meant to test how the Lord would react to the same thing he said to him.

„With all my heart. I was born and raised here. I have pleasent memories and nothing can erase them. This is my homeland, of course I love it."

Conrad nodded, but Yozak stayed silent. He was too, born in Big Shimaron but he didn't consider it home, neither had he pleasent memories. The silence didn't last long as Lord Kelly spoke again. „So, what business brings you and your beautifull wife to Big Shimaron this time, Lord Weller? You mentioned honeymoon, is that true?"

The awkward atmosphere vanished and Conrad smiled. „Indeed, that is true. I and Lady Weller got married recently and we decided to take a travell around the world for a year."

„Please accept my congratulations. Lady Weller is really a beauty." He inclined his head towards her.

This time the red tint gracing Yozaks cheeks was genuine and she spread her fan to hide it and in the same time to wave himself air. „Thank you Mylord, your words are flattering me."

„It's true, mylady, there's no need to get flustered."

Conrad laughed lightly and said in a jokingly matter, which albeit held a dangerous undertone of a lion marking his territory. „Carefull, Mylord, if you keep continuing this, I might get jealous."

„Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't dare to! And so it seems that Lady Weller isn't a woman who could be so easy to get. But can I ask Mylady, do you have a sister by any chance?"

The Lady chuckled lightly. „Sadly, no. But if I had, you would be my first recomendation for her."

„Now _you_ are flattering _me_ Mylady."

„Merely stating a fact, Mylord."

„Not only beautifull but intelligent too. Lord Weller certainly knows how to pick."

„An intelligent man for an intelligent woman, don't you agree, Lord Kelly?"

„Absolutely Mylady. After all, the qualities of the husband need to be to the satisfactory of the wife. I'm sure you see that the same way."

„Completely so, Mylord. However" he recrossed his knees, making his skirt flutter „A wife should be also be able to support the husband in every factor of their life as a married pair. Harmony, cooperation and understanding are very important in a relationship after all. Every little thing has its place. Everything has to fit somewhere, so to say." Yozak leaned forward to put down his tea and looked at the man from half-closed eyes. Lord Kelly choked. At this point Conrad didn't know if he should laugh, cry, or get angry. Their little conversation would be insulting, if it wasn't Yozak sitting next to him. Hearing him speak like that with Lord Kelly, while knowing that said Lord in fact didn't have a chance, no matter how much Yozak implied he had, was very entertaining. One could say even amusing.

„Do you have a wife, Lord Kelly?" Very amusing indeed, as he heard that husky voice which Yozak used when he wanted to tease him without the intention of actually provoking something.

„Unfortunately, no."

„What a shame. I'm sure you're a man full with qualities, being able to understand and harmonize with a woman." One slight wink, which could be easily overseen if you didn't pay attention to it and his ‚wife' leaned back again, leaning slightly towards Conrad, putting a hand on his chest, right over his heart and looked at him lovingly. „Just like Lord Weller." It bordered a wonder that Conrad was able to supress that victorious smile which was trying to fight its way onto his face.

„I'm sure about it, Mylady." And finally ending the little game of cat and mouse, Lord Kelly turned again to Conrad. „So, if I may ask, what is your next destination?"

Conrad put down his tea. „Actually we don't know yet. I suppose we'll stay here for a few days and then head further to whatever crosses our path. But if you have any recomendations, we'll accept them gladly."

„Actually Mylord, at this time of the year spending time in the mountains is a real joy. You could rent a cottage for a week and stay there. It isn't that mercilessly cold yet and the snowstorms will take at least two months to arrive so the trip is very enjoyable. If I had time, I would gladly go."

The pair exchanged looks and then Lady Weller turned to the other lord. „Thank you Mylord for this fabulous idea. We'll consider it in our planning."

„As long as we'll do some planning." Lord Weller said with a smile and everybody in the room laughed.

The time flied away quickly at the tea and pleasent conversation and they didn't even notice it was six o'clock untill a servant came and announced tat the Lordships' cart has arrived. And so with a few promises to meet again and other pleasentries exchanged, Lord and Lady Weller left the Kelly household. For a while there was silence between them untill Conrad spoke with a sly smile. „So, did you enjoy flirting with Lord Kelly?"

„Oh, yes, very. He is indeed a very interesting man." Yozak smirked and Conrad surpressed a little chuckle.

„I suggest then that you approach this with utmost caution, or else I might cross swords with him in order to protect your vortue and show him what's mine."

„No, how awfull! I made Mylord jealous, how utterly thoughtless of me!" Yozak put his hands on his cheeks feigning shock. „If I can do anything to redeem myself, please tell me."

„I'm sure we can think of something." He traced down Yozaks arm, who smiled his knowing sideway smile. „Marking your territory, my wild lion?" The utterly suggestive tone in his voice made actually Conrad shudder with sudden lust.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Yozak changed the subject. „A cottage, hm? What do you think about it?"

Conrad removed his hand „I'm considering."

„Do you think it's a plan to catch you?"

„There is that possibility, but the more I think about it, I find it more unlikely. First of all, _we_ asked him."

„_He_ brought it up." Yozak countered. It was their way of thinking and analyzing their current situations together. Consider everything and expelling the unlikely possibilities.

„Secondly, he's a man of honor."

„He implied that you are not."

„Implied. Then he directly said otherwise. And most importantly, what reason would he have?"

„A few come into my mind, but none of them is likely to be true. This country still doesn't have a king so nobody would get anything from catching you or your execution. It would be a waste of time and effort."

„Exactly. Besides, he can't know if we accept his offer or not. For all he knows, we could also disappear immediately."

Yozak nodded. „And it isn't like we are defenseless. I say we give it a shot."

„I agree with you."

Lady Weller smiled. „So a cottage is it then. I'm already looking forward to it." And she put her hand on her husbans tigh, watching him through heavy eyelids in a silent offer. Or a promise?

Lord Weller smirked slightly. „Me too."

-------------------------------------------*

Wee, this was fun to write!

Next chapter will be all about those two and the cottage. A whole week alone together in the mountains, all in one chapter. Sounds good, no? *evil laugh*

R&R!

Aki


	7. Feeling together

Here's part seven! It's sap and sex, so if you don't like either or both, turn around. Though, I hope you won't do that and instead enjoy the chapter. Even if it's sex and sap. Also, forgive me the typos, it's long and I doubt I have been able to erase them all.

Also, there's something I would need your help with. I'm searching for a fanfic, which I read on fanfiction (at least I think). It was Yuuram. Wolfram got pregnant and left the castle with Conrads and Yozaks help and went to live with Yozak into his small house. Anyone know it?

**Feeling together**

„Here's your pin money for the stay and food. The rest is yours, so feel free to do with it whatever you please. Wait for us in a week on the main square, around one in the afternoon. That's all for your orders." Said Lord Weller as he handed Sebastian 3 golden coins. „The money should cover your needs." He and his servant were currently discussing the next weeks orders, since the Lord and Lady were leaving to spend said week in the mountains in a cottage, far from the city and the curios observers, just the two of them. Sebastian could fully anderstand that and it never crossed his mind to oppose it. The Lord and the Lady were kind people, that much he already learned from their short time together, and he knew they deserved to be left alone for a while. After all, he has been sleeping in a room attached to theirs for a week, gratefull enough for their thoughtfullness, since he hasn't heard any suspicious sounds so far, and he noticed (with a knowing smile on his lips) that Mylord has been tense lately. It didn't make him think worse of him, in fact, he saw him even more like any normal married man and it proved they were too, only people. Kind, but still only people. Even if they gave him a vaste amount of money.

„You are very grascious Mylord." Sebastian bowed, still in awe about so much payment.

The Lord smiled. „And you are a good and reliable servant. I leave everything in your care now. You haven't disappointed me until now, don't let that change."

„I wouldn't dare, Mylord."

The Lord smiled. He had a very nice smile, that was another thing Basts eyes noticed. He had them to see after all. And he also saw how he loved his wife very much so. Á propós, Lady Weller was already (im)patiently waiting in the closed cart. He wouldn't be driving them, simply because it was more convenient so. No need to explain the route (even if he knew his homeland, there were many cottages in the mountains, pretty similar too) and this way they could discuss everything with the owner, who would be accompanying them on their journey there, in peace. Thus he was now recieving his orders for the next week and has been left to his own free will. He made a mental note to spend the time wisely. He didn't want to disappoint the pair which has been treating him so welll.

„Now that this is settled, we shouldn't leave Lady Weller waiting any longer." The Mylord smiled and Bast bowed his head, more to hide his smile than from polite reasons. „Enjoy your free time."

„Gladly so, Mylord. If I may be so daring to suggest, do the same."

At first Conrad looked startled then started to chuckle lightly. „Don't you worry about these things. I surely will." With that he headed for the carriage and got in.

As he closed it his wife smiled sweetly at him. „You certainly took your time Mylord. Did something happen?"

„Nothing at all, Mylady. I apologize for letting you wait so insultingly long." And he kissed her hand.

„You have my forgiveness. Now, let's head for the week with only the two of us and the mighty mountains and snow of untouched innocence waiting for us."

„As Mylady wishes." With that he called to the driver. „Let's go!"

And they moved.

It took them something around two hours to arrive. The owner, which was accompanying them in the carriage, informed them about everything and they discussed the details with him, so as they arrived, they simply exchanged some pleasentries, he handed them the keys and with a the final promise to pick them up around eleven, he left and they entered the one-story cottage. It was made of wooden balks and had two entrances, one on the front and one in the back. The front one was the main entrance and two stairs needed to be walked to reach it. The back entrance had none. This was because of the slight rise in the terrain. A few meters away from the back entrance the first trees of a forrest appeared. The leafs were all fallen down, but that didn't matter for everything was covered in a crystaline white powder – snow was everywhere. As they stepped inside, the first thing they noticed was the fireplace, which promised cosy evenings with hot tea and comfortable silence. A few other things came onto Lord wellers mind, but he put them away for later. On the end of the room, on the left side, were two doors, one leading to the kitchen and the second to the small, but comfortable bath room. On the right side were stairs which led to the first store which was occupied by a veranda and a rather large bedroom. Everything was so beautifull, so perfect, that Lord Conrad Weller suddenly wished to stay in this place forever. Only if it wasn't so cold. He started a fire immediately, while Lady Weller took their belongings up the stairs into their bedroom. When she came down again, a fire was already burning in the fireplace, adding a golden hue to the room. The Lady approached her husband standing next to the said fireplace and put her hand on his chest, right over his heart a bedded her head onto his shoulder. „It's beautifull."

He nodded as he silently put his arms around her waist.

„Is Mylord hungry?" To which hunger was she now referring to? As he heard a low growl, he assumed to the...more innocent type of hunger.

„I guess so, Mylady."

„Then I shall cook us something. The man mentioned something about already storages." She pulled away from him as he nodded and went to the kitchen, her husband following her quietly. It didn't take her long to cook some lunch and they ate in comfortable silence. Nothing happened until later, when Lord Weller entered the living room and saw his Lady sitting on the carpet next to the fireplace, staring unfocusedly into the fire, drinking a mug of hot liquid. As he approached he recognized it a cocoa (AN: I don't think that in Shin Makoku – or Big Shimaron in the matter – exists cocoa, but it fits better there than tea, so cope with me.). He seated himself next to her, watching her for a while, then finally saying: „Myladys eyes will hurt if she keeps staring into the fire like that."

The Lady didn't answer to that. Instead she said: „I've never imagined it to be so beautifull."

The Lord nodded, but otherwise kept silent. The Lady did not. „It's like a dream. This place, this time, it seems so surreal...even if I realize that this is indeed happening." For the entire time she was talking she didn't look at him. That was until now, as her blue eyes, in the fire seeming paleblue like diamonds, seeked his honeybrown. „It's only you, I, the two of us alone here, in a place surrounded by snow and mountains. It's something I never even dared to dream about and yet...now it's happening. And I couldn't be more happy about it. I love you, my Lord Conrad Weller."

That was all it took the Lord to finally kiss his Lady, his legitimate wife, the only person he ever considered as his lifelong partner, his chosen one, the one he was bonded with until death. And he found that he couldn't hold back. As their lips touched every chain binding Conrad eyploded from the overwhelming passion suddenly taking residence in him and not leaving anytime soon. He scooted closer and pulled his wife strongly to his chest, forcing his way into his mouth, desperate, passionate, in need of the contact. The Lady gasped. „Shouldn't we take this to the room?"

„I don't think I can make it." With that he pushed Yozak to the ground and a hand shamelessly wandered under the skirt of his red dress. The sheer intimacy of it made both of them groan. Yozak was always so desireable in a skirt, so utterly feminine in his own masculinity, it always made Conrads pants tighten. He loosened the dress, his hands shaking with the restraints he couldn't keep much longer and it took him every bit of his willpower not to tear the dress apart. Finally, finally, Yozak was out of it, clothed only in his white undergarments, which consisted of several underskirts and a corsette (and Conrad didn't dare to think what was under it). Suddenly he realized (with another tightening of his pants) that he never undressed a ‚female Yozak'. As he came back from his missions he was already changed as he reported to either him or his brother. Or in the dead of the night, when he was in one of those nightgowns, which made Conrad also ache with need. But he never undressed him as a woman. This sudden discovery almost made him burst. His hands went under the several underskirts (apparently, dresses meant for the colder months, spotted them for more warmth) and discovered stockings and a garter on the right tigh. It made him moan. And as he imagined what could be possibly under those stockings...He banished that tought quickly. Not yet. His hand went to the corsette, but stopped a few centimeters from the exposed skin. Womans clothes, womans frame. Where in the world would he get such a chance...He leaned down and kissed him exactly in the middle of his chest. He felt how Yozak bucked under him and how the orange locks caressed his face, as he tossed his hair, while moaning softly.

„I always thought it was stuffed out..." he muttered against the skin, flicking his tongue over it. Yozak moaned again and as he answered his breath was coming in pants.

„Sometimes, but sometimes it's pushed up." Conrad moaned. Enough. He couldn't bear it any longer. He quickly undid the corsette only to discover a push-up bra. He groaned as he attacked Yozaks chest again and his wife bucked again underneath him, his eyes shooting open. The underskirts were even more quickly removed than the corsette and revealed white, tight stockings and a red garter, hiding lube on the inside of the tigh, between the legs, and a dagger on the outside. He removed both of them, while attacking every single spot of the now sweat-covered skin. As he came to the abdomen he removed the garter and the stockings followed right away. Underneath them...panties. Another tease Conrad almost couldn't bear. Just how could Yozak wear these things...? Conrad decided he would like that question rather unanswered. He was carefull enough, albeit his hands were shanking as he removed them and...undid the attachment of the...very manly side of Yozak and suddenly a hot shaft was proudly standing in all its glory in front of his eyes. He took it into his mouth at once and Yozak screamed from pleasure. Conrads hands shot to his pants to undo them and it was only then he noticed that his chest was bare. When did...? Oh well, he could meditate about that later. His pants and underwear were gone almost in an instant and they were naked (save for Yozaks bra), panting, looking at eachother with darkened, lustfilled eyes. Slowly, Yozak began spreading his legs. Conrads hands flew to his tighs, stroking them, then kissing them, wandering higher, making Yozak pant, moan and groan, toss his head, twitch and leak. Finally he reached his wifes ‚intimate zone' and, for a few moments observing, he then stuck his tongue into his tight opening. Yozak screamed again. He couldn't stop moaning as Conrad worked his tongue, flicking and sucking, devouring Yozak, ignoring the somewhat bitter taste, simply enjoying the utter intimacy of it. With one final kiss on the opening, he sat up and regarded his wife. There he laid, legs spread wide, opening himself for him, naked in all his glory, yet with the bra...His errection twitched at the sight. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed Yozaks neck in slow but wet kisses, reaching his ear and whispering into it, his breath cold on the heated skin: „May I keep it on, my beautifull lady?" he asked as he laid his hand onto the pulled up chest.

Yozak groaned. „Do what you want, just fuck me already!"

„As you wish, Mylady."

Yozak whined and Conrad, opening the lube, smearing it onto his fingers, pushed one inside. He wasn't gentle. He wasn't slow. He was quick, needy and desperate as he thrust one finger in, stroking the inner walls, then added a second finger, just as firmly and quickly, scissoring the opening wider, and finally he thrust a thrid finger inside, to fully adjust the opening for his throbbing, heated and rather large errection, while Yozak was gasping, moaning, panting, screaming and groaning, all that in different orders, underneath him. As he finally removed his fingers, he paused to stare at his wife. Yozak noticed that he stoped and as he looked to see what was happening he was caught with two honeybrown eyes, fire from the fireplace reflecting in them. They stared eachother into the eyes like that for several moments, in a sense of recognition, while they felt their heartbeat quicken and their breath come in short gasps, pulse flying. Then Conrad took Yozaks hand and put some lube onto it, never breaking the eye contact. And then he put the hand on his errection, moving it, stroking himself. There was so much intimacy in it that it made Yozak throw his head back and arch up, his chest rising. Now. Conrad couldn't hold back any longer and releasing Yozaks hand he positioned himself and thrust in. Both of them screamed. Finally feeling eachother touching in the most intimate places, flesh around flesh, flesh in flesh, melting together, fitting perfectly. Always when Conrad found himself in Yozak, he felt how perfectly he fit in there. Every other man, or woman he had fucked, or dated for a short time, in the past, before he started dating Yozak, were mere releases of frustrations, but this...this was right. This was the one where he really belonged (in)to. He felt it every time they had sex, whether they fucked or made love, it didn't matter.

The sheer pleasure of being finaly inside his ‚destined one' was so overwhleming that he had to stop, or else he would have come immediately. He withdrew himself, which made Yozak whine, but he knew, that if he had hit that spot right away, there wouldn't have been much left for them to enjoy. Maybe besides the afterglow. This time he pushed in slowly, making Yozak groan and slam his fists down onto the hard floor in frustration. He leaned down and soothingly placed little kisses on his neck and shoulder. Finally, finally, he was fully inside and began to move carefully, avoiding that one spot, which would have made Yozak come immediately. They needed to calm down, at least a bit. Their breaths were heavy with the effort, they put into holding back. Conrads breathing was labored, his breaths came out in deep pants. He was about to burst and, in spite of himself, his pace quickened and all of his restraints broke as he hit Yozaks prostate hardly, making him scream from pleasure. Vagualy he noted, that he managed to calm them down, because Yozak didn't come right away. It took them a few more thrusts to finally release. As that moment came, and both of them opened their mouth in one last scream, Conrad slammed his lips onto Yozaks and darted his tongue into the hot, wet cavern, right before their world went black and white for an instant, and both thought they see stars (even if it was hardly three hours in the afternoon).

After the last remaints of pleasure and lust faded, they both colapsed, drenched in sweat, Yozak onto the ground, arms spread wide and hair all around him like a halo, and Conrad onto Yozaks chest. Only now he noticed that the bra was still on. He knew he should remove it...instead he snuggled into it, sighing in content.

„Kinky bastard." The comment made Conrad smile.

„It suits you." He muttered and he heard Yozak sighing and he was positive the orangehaired an shook his head. But it was true. None of the woman, he once had sex with, looked any better than Yozak. The first time he saw Yozak in a womans dress, was also the first time he felt an emotion other than friendship towards him. He knew even now that it was need back then and he was still ashamed of it. But he treasured Yozak and the thought of degrading him to a mere sex-relationship, made him sick. So he started to court him.

Of course Yozak knew about his escapades (sexapades?), in his rebellious years he never bothered with discretion, showing the other half-mazokus that there wasn't anything to be bothered with, instead to simply enjoy life, because even people like they deserved it. At least that was what he made believe himself. Yozak always shook his head and sighed as he heard that. Admittedly, he always had fun. There probably wasn't a waitress in the town near the academy, he hadn't throughoutly fucked. The places differed too...

And this was the reason why Yozak was so carefull in their relationship at the start. Though he once admitted to Conrad that he hoped he would finally consider him as a lover if he would catch his attention (f.e. by dressing as a woman), he knew how much Conrad liked to...be intimate asap in a relationship. As far as his affairs could be called relationships. Conrad didn't blame him for his caution, in fact he understood it completely. So all that there was left to do for him, was to prove Yozak the truth of his intentions. It was hard. It was frustrating. It was difficult. It cost him semen, sweat and tears to wait for months. Months. Months of frustration, despair and unreleased need. But Yozak was worth it. And he had to admitt, his reward was more than satisfying. He would never forgett their first night together. His cock still ached if he only remembered that night. They were together ever since and never did an other woman, or man cross his mind, ever again.

„What are you thinking about?" he was brought back to reality by Yozaks hoarse voice. So he regained some of his energy. Good.

Conrad raised his head and smiled at him. „How we came together." Something sparked in Conrads eyes and Yozak blinked twice, then let his head fall back.

„Sateless devil."

Conrad laughed. „You though that this will be it for the day? This was only to make sure we'll be actually able to make it upstairs."

Yozak sighed. „Remind me why I love you."

„Because I'm a patient and kind gentleman."

„Whom are you trying to fool, Weller?"

„Now, is this how a Lady should speak to her husband?"

„Kinky sateless devil."

Conrad chuckled. „You know you like that." He rose to his feet and without much thinking took Yozak into his arms and carried him bridal style upstairs into their room and put him gently down on their shared bed, smiling.

Yozak raised an eyebrow. „Just what is Mylord planning?"

„To make love to his lady." And without waiting for an answer he kissed ‚his lady'. This time, and the times after that, they were slow. They made love until sunset as neither of them had any more power left to even move. Not even their hungy stomachs made them stand up. They still could have a bigger breakfest. Slowly they fell into a deep, regenerating sleep...

*

The first to wake was Conrad. The first thing his foggy mind registered was the smell of the room. They forgott to open the window. Wonderfull. The second thing he registered was that he couldn't move his legs. No fresh air for time being then. And the third thing he registered was that he was sticky. He lifted the covers he was thoughtfull enough to pull over them last night and as he saw the mess down there, his first thought was: Good grief... Maybe he was a sateless devil after all. Slowly, not to wake Yozak, lying next to him on his stomach, he sat up groggily and looked around with sleepridden eyes. His eyes fell onto the white garment near the door. On the second sight he recognized it as the bra and sighed. Kinky sateless devil, indeed.

A look outside told him it could be around eight in the morning. Late enough for him to rise. A glance to Yozak told him that he would be asleep for at least another two hours, which provided enough time for him to wash himself and prepare something to eat. He was starving and he was sure Yozak even more. That he didn't wake to that hunger was the first sign that they maybe overdid it...a little! yesterday. He stood up silently and walked to Yozaks side of the bed. He lifted the covers higher so that his spent wife didn't wake up because of the cold air, which would hit the room as soon as he opened the window, at least for a crack. You couldn't breath in this room. And Yozak was very sensitive to cold weather. So he tucked him carefully in and opened the window for a crack, took his morning-coat and, with one last glance to Yozak, left the room.

*

Warm. Fresh. Warm. Cocoa. Those were the first things that came to Yozaks mind as he began to regain consciousness. His heavy eyes fluttered open and a tray with food and hot, warm cocoa came into sight and his stomach didn't fail to remind him, that his last food was yesterday around one in the afternoon. He blinked away the remaints of sleep and rubbed his tired eyes. He noticed that he was lying on his stomach. No walking today then. He lifted himself up on his arms and looked around. There, sitting next to the tray was his husband, smiling softly down on him. „Good Morning, Mylady. I brought you breakfest."

„Mylord is so kind..." Yozak muttered and popped himself up on one elbow. „What time is it?"

„Around ten." Conrad answered with a smile and Yozak nodded processing the information. His mind didn't function fully yet. He turned around onto his back, flinching slightly from the pain which shot through him and took the tray. Conrad slipped under the covers next to him and took one of the two plates and two toasts. Breakfest for two, huh? He noticed butter, jam, said toats, two knives, two spoons, two mugs of cocoa, sugar for him (Yozak liked his cocoa sweet), and a can of warm tea with two cups. He sighed contently.

„You're so good to me..." he took a toast and a knife and began to smear if with butter, then jam. His sense of smell noted that it was wildberry. His favorite.

„It's rather that you are so good to me." Countered his husband with a smile and took a little of the jam too. „Whatever I did to deserve you..."

„Thinking about it, you didn't do anything. And I don't need you to do anything" he paused for a moment, as he thought why exactly they were now in a cottage somewhere in the mountains of Big Shimaron and not at Blood Pledge Castle „Well, maybe sometimes, but otherwise it's simply that I love you."

They smiled at eachother and Yozak took a bite of his jam-covered bread. Halfway through munching it, he lifted his mug of hot cocoa and took a big gulp. Life was great. At first Conrad only watched him, then slightly shaking his head he lifted his teacup and took a sip. They ate while chatting a little about casual things, doing a little morning talk. As they finished, Conrad took the dishes and carried them back to the kitchen. He took his time, so Yozak assumed he washed them too. He was very greatfull for that. So while his husband did the work, he leaned back into the pillow and recapitulated yesterdays events, silently hoping that Conrad was sated enough for some time. At least for today. But there was no denying about how good it felt... Even if he couldn't walk now. But that wasn't as bad, was it? The tought about spending a lazy day in the bed was very apealing. Given that his husband didn't start anything.

He didn't. They spent a quiet day together, doing nothing but talking a little, Conrad attending to him, while cooking lunch and spending time with him. Eventually Yozak stood up around noon, to wash himself from yesterdays remaints, while Conrad changed the sheets quickly (as he saw the small pudlle of blood there, he stirred with guilt, until Yozak kissed him), but right after that he put on his nightgown and crept back into the warm, beckoning bed. That night didn't happen anything too and the next morning came early, around eight o'clock. His husband was already up, as always, but unlike any other morning, he wasn't somewhere around, but still next to him, holding him closely to his chest. It made Yozak smile.

„Good morning..." he smiled at his husband and he got a smile back.

„Good morning to you too."

„How come you're still in bed?"

„I felt too good holding you."

They kissed. It was a sweet, small, chaste morning kiss, not leading to anything, only showing their love and care.

„Conrad?" Yozak asked as they parted. „Let's go out today, take a walk in the forrest. It's so beautifull outside."

Conrad nodded with a smile. So they took a small bath, dressed, got a little breakfest and went outside. The world around them was a beautifull white. Lady Weller was hooked into the arms of her husband, looking around, a small smile spreading across her lips. They headed for the forrest.

After a while of walking and chatting a little, Lady Weller said. „Wait here a little."

At the raised eyebrows she simply winked and walked off somewhere. Lord Weller didn't think about it too much untill something hit him hard into the head. He turned sharply around and there, a few meters behind him, stood Lady Weller, another snowball in her hand, ready to be thrown. And thrown it was and hit the stunned Lord Weller right into his face. Lady Weller giggled.

Lord Wellers lips twitched upwards. „You little..." and Lady Weller was just fast enough to hide behind a tree before the snowball of her husband hit her as a repay.

So their ‚little' snowballfight started. They throwed snowballs at eachother while running throgh the forrest, laughing and having fun like little children, but they couldn't have cared less. It lasted until they were hungry enough for lunch and wet enough to change clothes. They lied in the snow, arms and legs spread wide, looking at eachother lovingly. Suddenly a flash went through their eyes and they started to move their arms and legs simultanously, making snowangels, with equaly wide grins on their faces. As they stood up and regarded their work, they noted with satisfied smirks on their faces that their wings were touching.

They went inside their cottage and ate a profouse lunch. Since their clothes were soaked, they were unable to go afternoon outside again and continue their ‚war', so they stayed inside, lazying around. They even enjoyed a hot bath together in the evening and this night, things _did_ happen, though not in such drasticall meassures as their first day in the cottage. It was short, gentle and sweet lovemaking of a newlywed pair. And again, a pleasent breakfest for two in the bed waited for Yozak in the morning. Oh how he wished things would stay like this forever.

„Will we go outside today too?" he asked hopefully.

„If Mylady wishes so." Conrad smiled. „However, today there will be no war. You were cold and shivering the whole afternoon, that I thought you'll be sick."

As if on cue, Yozak sneezed. They looked at echother and Yozak smiled sheepishly. „Oops?"

Conrad frowned and put a hand on his wifes neck. „You have high temperature." And as he looked into his eyes closely, he wasn't pleased. „And a glazed look. You're staying in bed today."

Yozak pouted, but the strict look of his husband convinced him, that he was in deep shit. He sighed. „Fine, I'll stay in bed." That satisfied smirk made him huff in annoyance. But if he admitted it to himself, he did fell kind of groggy. His head hurt a little and he felt the urge to sneeze.

„I'll go make a warm tea." His husband rose to go downstairs and accomplish that task, however Yozak stopped him.

„Will you at least put sugar into it?"

Conrad regarded him for a moment and then sighed. „What you don't do for sick people..."

15 minutes later he had a sweet tea in his lap, slowly drinking it. Conrad stayed with him the whole day, leaving only to bring him something to eat. Luckily, he wasn't as sick not to have apetite. Next morning he felt much better. His head didn't hurt anymore and Conrad even allowed him to stand up and breakfest in the kitchen, admittedly in his nightgown and moning-coat. This two things made him dare a question, which has been on his mind since he woke up: „Conrad, can we go outside today? Just a little walk..."

Conrad looked at him thoughtfully, as he laid warm tea in front of him. Yozak silently asked himself, if he added sugar today too. Finally Conrad asked: „No snowballfights?"

„Cross my heart." Yozak promised and Conrad nodded.

„We'll see how you'll feel in the afternoon."

Yozak smiled and took a gulp from his tea, noting with satisfaction, that it was indeed, with sugar. It wasn't that he minded to drink tea bitter, he knew how his husband hated sweet things. They made him even sick, so much distastefull it was for him. But some things Yozak needed sweet. Cocoa was only one example. Conrad used jam only to add flavor to his bread. Yozaks bread was always overflowing with it, because he needed the taste. Conrad despised honey. Yozak searched the forrests for it. He has long ago learned tha Conrad didn't like the sweet taste. He liked bitter and salty things. Yozak didn't care. He ate thing which were sweet, salty things, sour ones and, in some cases, bitter too. But then, Conrad always had something to eat, Yozak on the other hand, had been starving quite often, in the past. But he didn't blame Conrad that he was picky. It was a natural thing for everybody to like something and dislike something. It was only that Yozak learned not to dislike anything. But he could be picky too.

He drank the last gulp of his sweet tea and Conrad immediately ordered him into the bed. And since Yozak really wanted to go outside in the afternoon, he obeyed without a word of protest. And if he was true to himself, he was glad that his husbad cared for him so much.

He kept his promise. After lunch, when Conrad took a look at him and decided that he was cured, he let him put on his dress and coat, and they headed for a walk outside. The fresh air made Lady Weller feel even better. Through the night new snow fell and called to be thrown at somebodys (Lord Wellers) head, but Lady Weller restrained herself. She has been sick after all and she didn't want it to return. Even if it meant no more snowballfights. Lord Weller was very satisfied with it and as they went to sleep, he promised they would go tomorrow outside too. They did. In the morning and in the afternoon.

They ate lunch in the living room, next to the fireplace, sitting on the warm, fluffy carpet. „Today's our last day here, isn't it?" Lady Weller asked between bites.

Her husband nodded. „Unfortunately, Mylady, it is."

„I would love to stay here for another week. Perhaps even forever. It's so wonderfull here."

„I agree with Mylady. The scenery here is very beautifull. Even moreso when there's such a beauty in the foreground." He smiled at his wife, making her blush.

„Mylord is saying such kind things, they always make me flattered."

„They are true, Mylady. You are beautifull. You would be always beautifull for me. Because I love you, Lady Yozak Weller."

The Lady almost dropped her plate as she felt heat shoot into her face. Conrad had never called her like that. She didn't even know, why it made her blush so much. Because it was the truth? Because he really was a Lady? It made his stomach squirm, but it also made him smile. Lady Yozak Weller. It didn't sound that bad...

„I guess so..." she said and her husband smiled a knowing and understanding smile. She put a hand on his.

As they finished the lunch she washed the dishes and after a little while, they took their coats and went out.

After a few moments the Lord spoke. „We should start to pack our belongings today, so that we won't be in any rush tomorrow."

The Lady nodded. „I guess you're right. It will leave us more time for eachother." She winked and the Lord smiled, resisting the urge to lick his suddenly very dry lips.

Suddenly, Lady Weller bend down and the Lord was instantly alarmed. „No snowball-"

„Who said something about snowballfights?" she smiled at him and he eyes twinkled mischievously as she began to roll the snowball she made. The snowball became steadily bigger and bigger untill it reached her hips. By then, Lord Weller understood her intention and was creating also a ball like that, only a bit smaller. He laid it onto the big one and together they made one last, smallest, patting the snow on it. While Lord Weller laid the now slightly heavy ball onto the othe two, Lady Weller ran into the cottage and brought back a carrot and coal in a semi-big cooking pan, just big enough to fit onto the smallest ball. They attached those objects to the 3 balls and ready was the snowman.

They looked proudly at it, grinning from ear to ear. „Well, I think this is enough of a replacement for a snowballfight." Lord Weller said.

„I agree with you Mylord. This was just as much fun."

They looked at eachother and laughed, delighted and happy.

As they went to bed that night and kissed, they couldn't hold back again. Slowly Lady Wellers nightgown disappeared and so did Lord Wellers pyjama. Hands roamed their bodies and sweat covered them. They were kissing slowly, softly, Conrad prepared his wife carefully and profoundly, making him gasp. As he pushed into him it earned him a small, silent moan. Their lovemaking was silent this time. Most of the time they were both very vocal, but sometimes they were silent and peacefull in simple enjoyment of being together like that, not giving into their pleasure. Conrad moved slowly, not hiting Yozaks spot but massaging it, making him gasp. Their hands were clasped together, one of Yozaks legs around the waist of his husband, the other bend next to him. As they came it was nothing but a silent moan and they fell asleep after a long, breathtaking kiss.

They woke up together at nine and after enjoying a light breakfest, they packed the rest of their belongings. It didn't take them long, they were just a few things and then there was an hour left untill the arival of the owner and Lord Conrad Weller was horny.

‚Silent lovemaking', as they called it, was nice, sure, but most of the time it left him unsatisfied. He enjoyed it throughoutly, but it wasn't sex. They did ‚silent lovemaking' when their caressing went too far and they couldn't stop, but neither of them considered it real sex. Only something above of caressing eachother. But there was some release but since it wasn't pleasurable sex it left him unsatisfied. His wife probably too, but she could cope. He however not. So what did a horny Lord Conrad Weller do? Jump his wife, of course. As soon as she felt hands on he lower back and hot breath against the exposed part of her neck, the instincts of Lady Weller screamed. „Mylord!" she called out, scandaled, but her husbands lips were already on hers.

„Shhh, we still have an hour." He whispered as he released her mouth and attacked her ear.

„Mylord we can't, I won't be, we won't be ab-oooh..." every protest and reason flew out of the slightly opened window as he touched him in the most inapropriate places and pressed him into the wall of the living room. He went under his underskirts, yanked down the stockings and panties and pushed a finger into his entrance. Yozak moaned and almost reflexively spread his legs, while unfastening the pants of his husband. They didn't waste time as he thrust into him, this time a bit more gently than their last time in the living room. Maybe, maybe just one quickie.

Almost an hour later Yozak cursed himself for being naive enough to believe, it would stay only at one quickie. He knew how horny Conrad could be and yet he allowed him to...he should've stopped him...He sighed heavily as he slumped down on the couch, regretting his moment of weakness. Now he couldn't walk. And none of those gentle, apologizing kisses could make it better.

„Horny jerk..."

„I'm sorry..."

Yozak wished to be able to wipe that victorious smile from his face, but then a knock on the door sounded. His husband went to open it, he had at least that much thought. Maybe it wasn't s bad as it looked.

Lady Weller stood up, albeit a bit shaky on her legs and headed outside. They got into the carriage with the owner and drove back into the capital, where Bast would wait for them. Lady Weller was torn between hoping he felt like her husband, and wishing that he felt like she.

---------------------------------------------*

It took me almost five hours to write this....Good grief...

Hope you liked it. I tried to add romance, sap and sexuality. I am awaiting your reviews eagerly.

Aki


	8. What is needed

Chapter 8 is up! Also, I really, really need requests for this. Many requests. At least 7, 10 would be even better. Besides what I have planned. No countries. Requests for what ‚drabble' you want to see there. Otherwise I won't be able to fit it into a 1 year honeymoon (Yes, I'm counting it). I would appreciate if the requests would start to appear after this chapter, the next the latest. Else this fanfic will go on hiatus. The short delay only proves it. I didn't know what to write. I need something for inbetween the planned ideas and something for the travell. So please, be so kind to tell me what you want to see, or a conversation you want to hear, or some occurence to happen.

**What is needed**

It has been ten days since Lord and Lady Weller left the sanctuary of their dreams and returned to their (halfway) normal life, ressuming travelling across the world. Currently they were heading to Small Shimaron on advise from their guide and servant. It was ball season there and the king gave audiences. And Lady Weller was dying to attend one or two. She still had that new ballroom gown to try out, after all. Even if they were pretty aware that this was the easiest way to inform the Castle about their location. But still, when the message would arirve at Blood Pledge Castle, they would be already miles away, without leaving any trace behind. There was no way in hell that they would tell Saralegui their next station. Not that they knew what their next station after Small Shimaron would be. Caloria? Francshire? Cabalcade? Whoever knew...

Right now they were halting at a Rest Station near the borders. It was already sunset, so they decided they would stay here for the night. If everything went according to their ‚plan', they would enter Small Shimaron tomorrow morning and in two days they should reach the capital. As always, Lord Weller was already in bed as Lady Weller came out of the bathroom, dressed in his pink nightgown. But as he saw Conrad lying on the bed, eyes wide open, staring at him like a hungry lion eyeing a gazelle, he stopped in mid-step. .. One wonderfull, sunny day he'll kill that horny jerk, he knew that much. He took a deep breath and approached the bed, slipping under the covers. Almost immediately Conrad was over him, leaning down to kiss him passionately. But before it came that far, and maybe even further, Yozak collected all of his strenght and pushed his husband with his arms, knees and by sheer will away. „No." He could swear that Conrad pouted. „I'm not having sex with you in a rest station occupied by twenty other people, while our servant sleeps a few meters away, separated from us only by a thin wooden door, thick 2 centimeters." He spoked in a hushed voice and through gritted teeth in order not to wake up said servant and possibly cause a commotion. Apparently, Conrad grasped the idea, as he spoke with an equally quiet voice.

„But we didn't do it for **ten**_days_..."

„Take it as a payback for making me unable to walk."

„Then why are you seducing me with wearing this tempting piece of garment?"

Yozak blinked and raised an eyebrow. „Excuse m but what exactly is so tempting on this particular nightgown?" It was shortsleeved, covered his body from the neckline to the ankles and was far from tempting and seductive.

„It's pink."

He knew, _he knew_ he had overseen something. His eyes held a look of utter disbelief as soon as he heard that. But Conrad was nowhere near finished. „And simply everything on it. How it...shows you arms, exposes your neck and yet it covers you so much that it drives me crazy imaging what lies hidden under it..."

Kinky. Sateless. Evil. Horny. ASSHOLE! Yozak took a deep breath and looked at his husband with a tired yet determined look on his face. „. I'm not having sex with you now. Now I'm going to _sleep_. Sleep as in close my eyes and shut my mind down. Sleep as in _**not**__ spreading my legs_ and letting you have your way. So be a good boy and climb down."

„What if I bind you down and have my way with you regardless of what you want?"

„Then I would tell everybody you raped me and I'll divorce."

Conrad sighed as he saw that determined, piercing look Yozak gave him and climbed down, lying on his back, staring blankly into nowhere, a sullen look on his face.

Yozak watched him for a while and then sighed. „In two days we'll arrive at the castle. The walls are thick, the rooms big and the servants quarters on the far end of the castle. You can jump me there." Conrads face lit up as he turned to him, his eyes sparkling with mischief and plans for an endless night. Yozak loved to crush his high hopes. „But only if you swear that I'll be able to walk in the morning. I want to dance, remember?"

At first Conrads looks was something between surprised and depressed, but then he sighed and smiled. „As Mylady wishes."

Yozak smiled at this gesture. He knew how much selfrestraint it cost Conrad to hold back at sex. It made him love his husband all the more. He smiled in gratitude as he took Conrads hand into his and gave him one chaste kiss. Then he laid down on his side of the bed and turned his back to his husband. It was better this way. The less contact they had, the less would Conrad suffer. Suddenly the room became dark and he realized Conrad blew the candle out. He smiled into himself as he closed his eyes and almost immediately fell into deep sleep.

*

A knock on the door woke Lord Weller from a very pleasent dream involving him a certain orangehead and very adult activities. Needless to say, he was hard as hell and that he was pressing his cock into the matress (he didn't dare to imagine why he was lying on his stomach) didn't really help. He heard a grumble next to himself and a silent: „Whoever has the guts to wake me up..."

Suddenly it dawned on him who it had to be and in that instant he felt like he was splashed with icy water. He stood up quickly and grabbed his morning coat. He heard Yozak snicker behind him and he remembered his ‚small problem'. He cursed silently and as he opened the door he somehow, miracously, with the help of the door and his morning coat managed to hide said problem. „Sebastian..."

„Good morning Mylord. You told me to wake you up today."

Conrads smile was almost painfull. Since the last night didn't go as planned, there was no need for this small disturbance (and a possible disaster), but he sure as hell won't bind that on his servants nose. The man only did what he asked him to. So he simply said: „Yes, thank you. You can go down now, order breakfest. I'll wake Mylady." His trained ears heard a muffled chuckle from behind him and he almost grumbled.

„As Mylord wishes." With that Bast retreated and Conrad closed the door with a relieved sigh. Disaster avoided... His eyes travelled to the bed and he scowled at the sight: Yozaks face was burried in the pillow and his shoulders were shaking.

„This isn't funny..."

The soulders shook harder. „It is!" Yozak lifted his face and Conrad could see he barely contained his laughter. „You really told Bast to wake us up?"

„Well, we always sleep in when we..." he didn't even get to finish the sentence before Yozak throwed his face back into the pillow, his shoulders shaking furiously. „have sex." he finished quietly.

Yozak sat up, still shaking with surpressed laughter and approached him. „Poor, poor Conrad..." he patted him onto the shoulder, while his eyes twinkled with mischief. Then he glanced down, his smile growing to the point where Conrad wondered if it wasn't physically painfull. „Mylord should go and calm a certain part of his body before Bast comes and announces that breakfest is ready." Yozak snickered and walked towards their luggage, while Corad muttered something about telling Bast only to come and wake them and with a heavy sigh he went to the bathroom, while Yozak bit his forearm in order to muffle his laughter.

Half an hour later they sat at the breakfest table and another half an hour later in the cart, heading towards Small Shimaron. Lady Weller was still smiling in amusement, while Lord Weller used his smile to hide his frustration. Tomorrow, he kept chanting, tomorrow... but a sadistic voice never failed to remind him: tomorrow _evening_ only _one time_...

*

It was a sunny day, the weather was pleasent, not too warm and not too cold, the air was fresh, and the countryside passing around them like a painting. Even through his ‚frustration', Lord Weller found himself happy as he sat here in this small cart, next to his beloved wife, just the two of them in the little world they created around themselves, caught in the little game they played. But Conrad silently wondered if it still was a game. They were married. They were husband and wife. And even in the matriques of Bandarbia they were written as Lord Conrad Weller, legitimate wife Lady Yozak Weller, born Gurrier. They didn't false anything, genders, age, everything was according to the truth. Yozak simply insisted to be wife and Lady, instead of husband and Lord. He said it was right this way, that this is what he chose.

And so Conrad found himself wondering where the game ended and became reality. Yozak was never ashamed of who he was, never denied the truth about himself. When asked if he was a lowbreed orphan, he would raise an eyebrow say yes and ask if there was some problem. When asked if he was a halfmazoku, he would stand straight and say yes. When asked if he liked to crossdress he would smile like a sly fox, say yes and ask if they wanted to see him in one or why they were so curious. He head regrets and there were chapters in hi slife he rather not talked about, but he never denied them, or felt ashamed. It is what I am, he always said. I can't deny myself.

But that didn't mean he couldn't play someone he wasn't. He loved to pretend to be somebody else, he loved playing games with his victims, like a fox did. Planning beforehand and crush them when the least expected. But he also liked to play for more fun, like now. Or as a joke. Conrad asked him once why he liked so much to crossdress, besides because it saved his life countless times. The aswer was: It's more fun this way.

That was actually when Conrad started to like kink. Liked to pretend and play before getting to act. But he liked reality more, because he didn't need anybody artificial, he needed Yozak as who he was. As a man, a spy, a crossdresser, a soldier, a buddy, a sly fox, as someone he knew for all his life. Sure a female Yozak was a turn on, but he didn't love that Yozak. He loved Yozak as the one he was, not as somebody he was not. In the past he used to doubt his love and feeling towards the orangehaired youth. He used to ask himself wether he loved the real Yozak or just that kinky part of him which turned Conrad on. One day the doubts reached a point where he couldn't hold them back and he spoke with his boyfriend. He still rememebred those sad skyblue eyes and the small understanding smile on his lips.

They spoke throughouly about it the whole night (for which they originally had other plans) and Conrad came to a conclusion, which made him never doubt his feelings anymore. There was a difference between „Loving Yozak who had such a side" and „Loving that side of Yozak". He did the first one. He loved each one of Yozaks quirks. Every quirk did something else to him. One made him laugh, one comforted him and one made him kick himself into the butt for doing something stupid. And one which turned him on. All of that made Yozak: Yozak, the man he loved. And now he had onother major turn-on side: Lady Weller. But where ended the Lady Weller side and where began the real Lady Yozak Weller?

„Does it count that much?"

He almost fell out of the cart as he heard that. Lady Weller chuckled. „You spoke out loud, anata." Conrad smiled nervously and the Lady continued. „Does it really matter where the game becomes reality when you already know where your heart lays? You love me as I am and I really am your wife, your Lady Yozak Weller. That's my name, that's the name of who I am. And that's who you love. That you like the Lady Weller _side_ of me doesn't change a thing. They may be homonyms, but the meaning is different. One means a crossdressing man who is your wife, the second is a Lady married to a Lord, whom you coincnidentally play. You love the first one. Where is the problem?"

Conrad looked at his smiling wife thoughtfully for a long time untill a smile started spreading across his face. „You're right. I love the package, not the part of it. And when that part happens to be a part of the package I love, it's natural that I love the part too, no?"

„Anata?"

„Yes?"

„You're rambling."

„Oh." Conrad smiled sheepishly and Yozak shook his head with a small, loving smile.

They didn't even notice how time passed untill their stomachs began complaining about not satisfying their needs. So they called to Bast that they would eat lunch at the next rest station. It didn't take long to arrive at one, so they stapped out of the cart, sat down at a table and ordered. While waiting Lady Weller looked around, taking in the sight of green fields, a small river, a small forrest further away and a sky as blue as her eyes.

„Beautifull." She heard the whisper and turned ti a dreamily looking Lord Weller.

She smiled as she asked: „Are you talking about the scenery now, Mylord?"

„I was rather thinking about you as I said that, my beautifull Lady."

The Lady smiled and looked up into the sun standing high above them. „It's noon."

„It is."

„It has been 3 weeks, hasn't it?"

„3 weeks?"

„We got married at noon."

Lord Weller smiled as he finally grasped what the Lady was saying. „3 weeks already? Time sure flies..."

Lady Weller nodded, the content smile still present on her face.

„I wonder how the others are doing." Lord Weller mused as he too looked into the high standing sun.

„Probably as always."

„Do you know that I haven't lost a thought on them for these 3 weeks? There was nothing else in my life than you and only you. Since we're married, I feel like I didn't have a life before, as if my existence started with our marriage. Finally I have realized that you are everything I need."

They looked at eachother with loving smiles on their faces, hands laced together. They parted only as the lunch came and they started eating.

„Mylord?" Lady Weller asked after a short while.

„What is it, Mylady?"

„Don't you think too that we should plan into our honeymoon to spend a week in the countryside?"

„That's a fabulous idea, my love. I'll make sure we don't forgett it."

Lady Weller smiled and nodded. „Thank you Mylord."

„For my beautifull Lady I would do anything."

A blush spread across Lady Wellers face and she spread her fan to wave herself air. „Mylord says such nice things to me..."

Lord Weller simply took her hand and kissed it.

-----------------------------------------------*

Good grief...Did you like it? Musings and sap... Shinou help me... I _really_ need those requests...


	9. Exchanging Expieriences

Well, I have to thank you for your requests. They're acknowledged and inspired me. However, I tried. I really tried to write a seme Yozak, but I couldn't. I have a major problem with it. You'll have to cope with what I was able to produce here.

Also, the plan is that they won't speak with anybody from Blood Pledge Castle untill the end of the year/honeymoon. That's the whole point of the fanfic: Away from Blood Pledge Castle, ‚free from them', as if they never lived there. A new life. A dream which lasts a whole year. But I'll update on the castle from now on. And who knows...maybe, maybe, may be...

And please note, that this fic isn't about sex, so don't await any graphic descriptions, or kink, or anything like that. This chapter is the only exception I'm going to make. I do agree with you that Conrad is completely the type to like kink, but don't search for one in this fanfic. It will be hinted, but not described. Just like their wedding night had been. This is also the only time I'm writing a seme Yozak. It has been enough for a whole lifetime, really. Never again. Gah.

Also, I need to fill out like about...30-40 weeks with something. So if you have a request: A week in the countryside, a cruise, tropical island (each one is planned and serves as an example), feel free to tell me. Don't tell me how you would like to see Conrad, or Yozak, dressed in black or white, bottom or top, naked or dressed with leather, that isn't something that should concern you. Try to think about what they should do in a peculiar country to fill out the 40 weeks and get your mind out of the gutter! The idea with the bandits was a very good one. That could last a week or so. That's something I'm deffinitely writing and I already have wonderfull ideas for it.

Sorry to bother you with this so much and sounding as if nothing could satisfy me ^^" *apologetic smile*

So, now I'll finally leave you to the chapter. Hope you all like it.

**Exchanging expieriences**

Surely enough, the next day they arrived at the capital of Small Shimaron. They didn't search for an inn, because it was custom, that the attendants of the ball and their servants sleep in the castle, in special rooms reserved for this occassion. The ball season of Small Shimaron was a grand event which lasted a whole week. A whole week of dancing, sleeping like kings do and actually speaking with a real one. The tables were always overflowing with food, the halls were decorated in the colours of the country, each candle and torch were burning, lighting the halls and floors up as if it was the bright sky they were in. Only the nightsky would give away the actual time of the day.

But that was still far away, since the carriages and carts only started to arrive at the castle. Tomorrow morning would be the most critical time. The reception would start, right after that the royal audiences and in the evening the long awaited event. So it was a good thing that by sunset the cart of Lord and Lady Weller passed the city gates.

They were showed into a rather spacious room, decorated in light colors, with a huge wardrobe, a balcony and a kingsized bed with skies in the middle of the room. A wooden table and a secretary were present too, together with every other thing a guest room in a castle needed. It didn't take them long to make themselves comfortable, both being able to quickly adapt to new conditions.

„I's spacious." Stated Lady Weller the obvious as she was putting their clothes into the large wardrobe. Lord Weller nodded, while he proceeded to help his wife.

„It is." Then he looked behind himself, his smirk predatory. „Especially the bed."

Lady Weller gave him a sideways glance. „Mylord is thinking things again. If I might be so bold to remind you, I want to dance tomorrow."

„The ball starts in the evening."

„The audiences in the morning."

„I still can carry you."

„Mylord! By all means, you are starting to get rude!" Lord Weller looked at his wife with a startled look on his face. But Lady Weller still wasn't finished. „You really would be even as rude to humiliate me in front of everybody to get what you want! I'm sick and tired of it! Every evening, every night, every day, it's the same melody, over and over again! Do you think I'm your puppet or a toy?! I didn't marry you for that! Seriously, sometimes I have the feeling you didn't change since the academy and are still the same, promiscous bastard you were back then!"

Conrad only stared at his wife in shock. He never expected, much less foresaw such an outburst. But the last sentence made him really flinch. Was he really overdoing it so much? Lady Weller turned sharply around, showing her husband her back and the Lord noticed that she was trembling.

„Mylady..."

„I'm no woman!"

He flinched again, though he didn't know if it was the sentence which made him, or the broken voice. „Yozak..." he heard a silent sniff and he knew instantly, that he did, indeed, overdo it. He made his love cry again. „I'm...I didn't...I..." he sighed. „Is it...really that bad from me to want to be with you?"

„No..." came the weak answer. „Just sometimes it...makes me feel...like a whore..."

That hurt. It really did. He actually made Yozak feel like that? He kicked himself as hard as he could and wrapped his arms around the strong waistline and noted that Yozak was wearing a corsette again. But this time it didn't turn him on as usually. „I'm sorry...I never realized...I...didn't know that...it reminds you of how I used to be. I never expected that..." he stopped his words right there. What he was about to say would be really unfair. But as Yozak asked „that?", he couldn't but answer, with all honesty „That you doubt me like that."

To his surprise Yozak didn't draw away from him. Instead he answered: „I can't help it. Sometimes, I just...Every time you eye me like a Lion in heat, I see you, how you give that look to one of your girlfriends. Most of the time I see Marta in my imagination and the closeness you two had. She was your longest affair and I saw how close you two were. It was then, that I started to think I had no chance, that you found the one you actually would like to spend your lifetime with. I didn't show it, but I was depressed. When I was alone my cheerfull mask dropped. Only Rob noticed. You remember the blond halfmazoku I was dating before you, don't you? You know, he actually knew. He knew where my heart lays and he still tried it with me. But as he saw how depressed I am from the mere thought of you being with somebody else, he broke up with me. To spare us both even more pain. I was thankfull for that actually. I hated that I hurt him with my feelings, I hated that I was dating somebody I didn't love, I hated that I pretended, lied to a friend I really treassured. So he did us both a favour and ended it. It brought me at least a little relief and it meant that I could finally confind in somebody. Actually he was the one who helped me sneak out of the academy as the security became tighter. I dressed as a girl and he posed as my boyfriend. He did it only so I could meet you. And we came together."

„The first time I saw you in girls clothes was the first time I felt more than friendship towards you."

„I know. You told me that once."

„While I'm happy that I realized my feelings, I hate myself for what I felt back then."

„I know that too. And yet..." finally Yozak turned to him, his eyes unbelievingly sad. „I still doubt you. I'm a jerk."

Conrad shook his head. „I'm the jerk. I'm the jerk for taking so freely what you are offering to me. I'm the jerk to be incosiderate about your feelings when you willingly submit to me, most of the time only because I coax you into it..."

„You know that I love having sex with you..."

„But you hate that I always make you unable to walk."

„I don't _hate_ it..."

„It makes you frustrated and exasperated with me. For me that equals hate, because it means I made you feel negative. I'm sorry. I really am. For making you feel like that, even more for never realizing this."

Their eyes met and to Conrads surprise, Yozak kissed him. But he pulled away shortly after. „Don't be. If I really didn't want it, I wouldn't cope with you. I love you and I love the things you do to me. Even if they make me frustrated and unable to walk." They kissed again, this time moving simultanously. This kiss didn't last long either. „So anata, why don't you carry me to our bed and mark me as your territory, my wild lion?"

„I love you." They kissed for the third time and this time, they pulled away only as they desperately needed air, after a total of five minutes, as their were laying on the huge bed and their upper clothing was already removed. The trousers (in Lady Wellers case the unserskirts) and undergarnment (the push up bra too this time) followed shortly after that and soon enough they laid panting, their bodies joined in the most intimate way.

Half an hour later, they laid in the bed, bodies pressed tightly together, both drenched in sweat, but content and relaxed. Lady Wellers head was nestled on the strong chest of his husband and Conrad watched the peacefull face of his wife, stroking the fiery locks, a loving smile on his face. How come he never noticed the amount of the devotion he gave him? Only now he realized the depths of their love and vowed to himself to take it more seriously. He felt a smile against his chest and shortly after that he heard a silent murmur: „How come Mylord didn't jump me again, yet? One time never sates you..."

„Didn't you wish for just one time? The wish of my beautifull Lady is like a command to me."

„Mylord is so kind..."

„But say, why didn't you ever tell me? Also, this was the first time you spoke about your break-up with Rob. You never really told me the reasons, only that he ended it, not you."

Yozak was silent for a while. „I didn't think of it as significant. At first I didn't want you to know about my feelings, in order not to risk our friendship. And after we came together, it didn't matter why we broke up. I had you. There was no need to be depressed, or dwell on things, which really didn't matter."

Conrad nodded, still stroking his hair. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. At first he shook it off, but after a short while it came back and kept bugging him, untill he couldn't surpress it anymore. „Yozak."

„What is it, anata?"

„Wanna top?"

Yozak sat straight up, staring disbelievingly into the honeybrown eyes. Conrads look was honest, without any other thoughts, simple curiousity and no doubt in his shining orbs. The sun has set, it was dusk.

„What?" he gasped out.

„I asked if you want to top me."

They stared at eachother, both looks searching. „Why?"

„Curiousity? I don't know. It just popped into my mind and I can't shake it off."

„But you...I...you..."

„I know. I have never. At the academy I had this controll complex and as we came together...it kinda never occured to me. But now it seems...natural. Let me tell you, I just realized that if there's anybody whom I know I can trust as much as to give myself to him, it's you."

Yozak was speechless. He was openly gaping, without even the strenght to blink. Conrad just asked him to dominate him? No. Conrad would never, Conrad couldn't, damn he knew Conrad for almost a century now and he knew, that the brownhaired male had major problems with being controlled. Just as he knew that he had major problems to controll somebody. He always let himself be led. He wasn't a leader, he was a follower. Yes, he made independent choices, but always according to orders. And this applied to his husband even twice as much. He followed the man everywhere, without hesitation, without doubt. Exceptions only confirming the rules. And now they should...reverse? But then again, it was just sex...he told himself, but right on cue he shook his head mentally. No. Their sex always reflected their relationship. To dominate him wouldn't feel right. And also, there was this one other problem weighing on his mind. Something he never told his partner.

He looked away. „I...I don't think I can."

„Why not?" Conrads smile was understanding, not curious. And yet he still asked.

And Yozak answered. „It...wouldn't feel right."

„Don't know untill you try."

He looked again at his husband, again surprised. „I..." maybe it was time to tell him. He looked away again. „It isn't just that..."

„What else is there?" There wasn't a bit of curiousity in that voice, but Yozak didn't wonder why. He felt that really it was time to tell him.

„It's...I..." he was thinking where to start. Maybe from the beginning.

„I always knew that I loved only you. Somehow, somewhere along our road we walked together, I realized this. I knew you were the one and so...even if I dated somebody..." he sighed. „Remember? I had only two partners in my life. One girl, Carrie. Back then I was...still...uh, shy...as you might recall...And so we, ah, never...really did...anything." damn why was this so hard?! He thought he got over his ‚shy phase'.

It was true, yes. As he was still a child and in his early puberty, he had that complex. He never approached anyone unless he knew that it was safe, like Dan Hiri, Conrad, or his adoptive family, or his friends. But as he did, he was fidgeting while talking. And he didn't loose it untill...like 50 (AN: 15 humans age). And then...

„And then there was Rob. By then I was even more sure, that I want only you. And even if I considered..." only a few more words, then it would be done. But Shinou, this was embarassing... „giving myself to him...I always pulled back. It wouldn't have been fair, since the only one I thought about, was you. So as we two, you and I, finally, after months...I still haven't told you how I admired your patience back then," (his small remark didn't really lessen his embarassment, or made him more in ease and he sighed) „it wasn't only our first time together. It was mine too." He finished in a whisper and noticed that his face was burning and that he couldn't look at his husband.

(AN: I know it's ridiculous and irrealistic for Yozak to be virgin at that stage. But still, in this fanfic, I think it's fitting. Always knowing that he loved Conrad, he wouldn't be a jerk to give false hopes to somebody, or do something that he would deeply regrett, only because ‚everyone did it'. Yozak isn't everyone. He's an individualist. And he stands for his decisions and beliefs, so if he decided that Conrad would be his first, he would be.)

„I know." This made him turn his face back to look at Conrad and what he saw was a knowing, gentle smile.

„You what?" that jerk knew all along?! „But how?"

Conrad chuckled. „That time, I knew you worried about our relationship and how a night together would affect it. I saw those doubts and I completely understood them. If I was in your situation, I would've felt the same. However, what I saw in your two, wonderfull, skyblue eyes, wasn't only worry, or fear about the change which it would bring. You were scared. I saw the fear, I felt you trembling. You thought I wouldn't notice you trembling, ever so slightly?" Conrad closed his eyes for a moment. As he opened them, Yozak saw shame and regret. „Even if I feel like a complete ass about it, I had sex with many virgins, I knew how they tremble and I knew when I saw one."

„But...why did you never..."

„Tell you? Because it was obvious to me, that since you didn't tell me, you wouldn't like to talk about it. I waited untill you approach me. Even if it took a good deal of years." As he looked at Yozak again, his eyes held a mischievous sparkle. „That's why."

Yozak was stunned. That...damn...jerk...knew...all...along...and...he...didn't...tell...him! He sighed. „Busted..."

Conrad actually chuckled. „So...Are you willing now to reconsider?"

Yozak raised an eyebrow.

„About what I asked you a few minutes ago."

Oh. Conrad was still smiling at him as Yozak considered the offer. Should he? „I still don't know..."

„It isn't that difficult as it looks."

„That's not the problem!"

„I know."

Yozak sighed again. Damn jerk...Difficult...It didn't even look difficult! In, out, where was the problem? He simply still had a problem with it. „You do realize that I'm the on who wears nighgowns and dresses, and has the title Lady?"

„So what? You still aren't a woman. Or why did you shout at me, that you aren't one?"

Touché. What other argument had he? None. Besides one, but never in any hell would he confess, that he was afraid of doing something wrong. Or to hurt Conrad. He knew that his husband has never been bottom and he knew that when not carefull, the first time hurt. Not from own expieriences, Conrad was carefull enough (and now he understood why), he heard it from other guys and even a few girls. It was one of the reasons, why he was so afraid that first time. And now, since he didn't have any expieriences in dominating, he knew this would go so wrong...

„Don't know untill you try."

How did he...

„You spoke out loud, anata."

That damn, smug bastard... „Fine."

Conrad grinned like a cat who just ate the neighbours canary. ...Or a lion which ate a full gazelle, in that matter. And suddenly, Yozak had the feeling, that he was in _deep_ _shit_. Conrad seemed to sense this, since he leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips. „Don't worry. I know you'll do wonderfull. At least I'll know how you feel in the mornings."

„Like shit. The first time..."

„Why do you keep bothering yourself with it? Don't think. Feel."

And slowly, Yozak leaned forward, kissing his husband. It was a strange feeling to be the one to deepen the kiss, to be the one to initiate deeper contact, to be the one leading. The worst thing was he didn't know how to. He knew how to passionately respond, not how to passionately start. Conrad seemed to notice this, as he sighed and suddenly kissed him roughly. Yozak flared. _This_ was how he wanted to feel. He felt like on fire, as he responded with equal roughness and didn't even notice, how it suddenly was him who seeked the deeper contact, as he led Conrad. He didn't notice untill he felt himself fall forward. He pulled away and realized that Conrad let himself fall backwards. Or did he actually push him into the blankets?

His husband licked his lips. „Like that, yes. Now, would you please care to continue? I was enjoying myself immensely."

Yozak felt overridden. Was this how he always looked like when Conrad kissed him? Were his lips this swollen? Was he as flushed? Was he really so sexable? Suddenly, he absolutely understood how Conrad could be turned on so much only by looking at him. To know that it was him, who made the man under him feel like that, made him twitch. He leaned forward again, and hesitated only for a mere second before he leaned down and kissed his husband. He still felt unsure, but as he felt those lips moving with him, by his command, in that direction he wanted them to, parting and closing like he led them, opening for him as he darted his tongue forward, he felt himself grow bolder.

He released Conrads shoulders (he really pushed him down, didn't he?), one hand supporting him, the other tracing down his side, while shaking with nervousity of doing something wrong, even if he did what he loved when Conrad did to him. Then he remembered, that before Conrad stroked and massaged his side, he always groped his tighs, wandering up and down. His hand jerked abruptly away, but what surprised him was the moan, which escaped his beloved lords lips, as he broke the contact. He knew that sound – he always made it when Conrad teased him by making him wait. Slowly he put the hand back again and massaged the strong hip. As he felt Conrads back arch, he massaged it some more and it earned him a toss of the head and a deep moan. So he proceeded to stroke the lower abdomen of his lover and Conrad bucked underneath him.

He really couldn't believe this. Was _this_ how Yozak always felt, when he did those things to him? Was this why he moaned so much and begged for more, even if it was like the 5th time the night they did it? It felt so good... Of course he recognized his moves, he knew how he always traced the sides, the ribs, stroked the hips, massaged the abdomen. But to expierience _his own moves_ on himself, was unbelievable. He felt his throat being kissed and he shivered. It felt so good...so phantastic...No wonder that Yozak never hesitated to let himself surrender into his touch.

And suddenly he knew why he insisted so much on changing the positions – it would make them understand eachother more, allow their relationship evolve to something deeper, more intense, more intimate. For example, he never realized how skilled Yozaks tongue was untill now, when he licked his chest with it, massaged the nipples and finally darted it into his navel. He moaned at the contact and bucked his hips, but felt himself being pushed down. He made a mental note not to stop his wife anymore from doing it, because, Shinou, it was such a torture, not to be able to move like his passion ordered him to. As he felt Yozak take him into his mouth, he let out a groan. It wasn't something new, Yozak did that often, but never did he know how it felt, when he was being pushed down, not being able to do _anything_.

But nontheless, it wasn't entirely allien, so he shooed his love away from it. At the questioning gaze he moaned: „...Else." Understanding flashed through Yozaks eyes and Conrad prepared himself for what was about to come. He knew it – Yozak copied his moves, so he knew very well. But even if he tried to prepare himself for it, it still made him scream from pleasure as he felt that skilled tongue dart inside him.

Yuck. That was Yozaks first thought, as he did what made him always scream, just like Conrad screamed now. How could he bear that?! It was such a bitter taste...But the scream it earned him made it worth it, so he coped with it a while longer as his tongue ‚explored the cavern' of his beloved husband, while groping the strong tighs. He felt the trembling and heard the gasps and suddenly the bitter taste didn't matter anymore, he wanted to hear more of those sounds. But as Conrad let out another scream, he pulled abruptly back. If Conrad came now, the fun would be no more and only he would be responsible, as the leading one. It was strange how the whine satisfied him.

And suddenly he felt lost. If he went further with copying his husbands moves, he should now...Through all of his lust, uncertainity found her way back and he searched for Conrads eyes. As their gazes met, flashes of thoughts and feelings passed between them and Yozak pushed himself upward, so they were face to face, their eyes never breaking contact. Slowly, milimeter by milimeter, their faces drew near until their lips met and words unsaid and thoughts unspoken were clear to both of them. They didn't need to hear anything from the other, their souls already connected to eachother in a deep bond. A touch, a look, a kiss could tell more than thousand words. Their lips parted and their eyes met again, questioning, asking, reassuring, understanding and finally deciding. Yozak searched for something they threw earlier onto the floor.

He found the small bottle among the wrinkled clothes soon. He picked it up and stared ta it for a while, uncertainity still raging within him. He noticed, how he was trembling, if from uncertainity or lust he didn't know. Maybe both. But he wasn't the only one. He felt the man trapped underneath him tremble too. He shut the thoughts and doubts out and slowly opened the bottle. Now, how went this again? He sighed soundlessly. Of course he knew how to do this. He has been prepared enough times now, for him to know. So he put a little of the oil in the bottle onto his fingers and made the first step of the second stage, feeling honeybrown eyes watching him.

Conrad gasped for air, as he felt the completely allien sensation and didn't even bother trying to bite back the moan. It stung...but it felt so good...It felt so good being filled with something solid, even if it was just a finger. Never did he imagine it feeling so good... He gasped again, as he felt his insides widen and realized Yozak added a second finger. Now, this actually hurt a bit. And as he felt the scissoring movements stretching him, he hissed. As soon as he did, the movements stopped and suddenly, he felt as if he was about to explode from frustration, realizing how much pleasure the movements brought. The possibility of them stopping... He moaned desperately. „Don't stop..."

For a second nothing happened and then those movements continued and this time he felt pleasure, even if it still stung a bit. He was being effectively stretched, so he didn't even notice the third finger entering, preparing him fully. Was this how Yozak felt that first time? Was this the feeling of letting himself fall into nothing, uncertain of somebody catching him, but too curious to fight it? But he knew, that there was somebody who would always catch him, no matter how far or deep he fell. He whined as he felt those fingers being removed and he looked into Yozaks bright, blue eyes...and nodded,

To hear the sounds he always made, from the mouth of an other, was overwhelming. Conrads eyes were clouded and darkened with lust and Yozak finally prepared himself mentally for the ‚third stage'. Their gazes were still locked together as he guided himself inside his husband (AN: HEEEEEELP, I'm dying...). The feeling almost made him faint. Damn, it was so tight...So, Shinou, wow, damn, oof... He wasn't even halfway inside and he was already breathing hard and had to rest. Good grief... He felt a heaving chest against his own and heard pants just like those he made and knew that Conrad felt just like he did now, overwhelmed by new feelings and sensations. They looked at eachother and an exchange of emotions passed between them, suddenly expieriencing the feeling the other had to feel. Yozak leaned down and kissed Conrad gently at first, then passionately, desperately and finally roughly, as he pushed himself fully in. It still felt so tight...

It was so...overwhelming... That was the word, which fitted best to describe, how Conrad currently felt, but he doubtet that it could express the intensity of it. He felt like he was drowning. He fellt so complete, so filled...He always felt like this when he made love with Yozak, only now was something different...now he was expieriencing Yozaks side of the bond, while Yozak was expierienciing his. This deep meaning of exchanging their expieriences in a completely different level, made their connection even deeper than it already was. And suddenly, he wanted to burst as he felt stars flash in front of his eyes and he screamed from absolute pleasure.

Yozak didn't hear only Conrads scream, but his too. This was the scream he always gave when Conrad hit that one peculiar spot. And now he expierienced what Conrad felt in such moments of utter bliss. He couldn't restrain himself. He went faster and deeper, hitting firmly, hearing his and Conrads scream echoing in his ears and mind. And suddenly, his world consisted of tightness. Tightness and then relax, only to be replaced by another tightness. He screamed as his vision went white, before fading into black.

Conrad bucked his hips and arched his back, as release hit him like a raging tsunami, sweaping him away, making him drown in gigantic waves of pleasure. He felt his inner muscles clenching, fighting against the hard length within him and stars flashed in front of his eyes, like he was flying through the whole universe with speed even faster then the light had. He felt warmth filling him and he knew that Yozak came too, that he, Conrad made him come and suddenly, he felt so victorious that he let out an almost animalistic roar of sheer pleasure only a warrior could feel.

They collapsed on the bedsheets, both spent and tired, chests heaving like after ten marathon races, hearts beating like army drums, bodies sweating like after a hard fight for honor.

Finally Yozak summoned the last of his strength to pull himself out of his husband, but didn't bother to move down from the warm body. Instead he nestled himself on the broad chest, used the strong shoulder as a pillow and sighed in content. That he did his husband the pleasure to dominate him, didn't mean, that he would play the bed and pillow for him. That was a role Conrad would remain untill the end of his life. Period. He wasn't giving this comfort up, for nobody. Not even for his husband.

Conrad however didn't mind and he put his arm around Yozaks shoulders, satisfied with the world and himself, still not realizing that the morning would be very interesting.

Both pressed tightly to eachother, they fell in a deep, content sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Now, this shoul've continued, but I decided to break it here up. Blood Pledge Castle updates will appear since the next chapter.


	10. Lighting up the Spot

I wonder why I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Was I hard on you? Have I offended you? Was I a bitch? Or simply you had nothing to say about it? Or the chapter was actually that crappy like I feel it was? Tell me. I want to learn from my mistakes. Anyways, here's the better part of it. Finally some Lady Weller. The last chapters were more Yozak-ish and not in essence of this fanfic. But that doesn't mean they were bad. I just lost the track a little due to work, but now it's better. Also, the next chapter of Fatefull encounters has been started and the Royal heir progresses with record speed. I'm quite satisfied! ...Hope you readers are too!

The fanart to this chapter is here: http:// moshka. deviantart . com/art/03-dancing-in-the-spotlight-127686746#

Now, enough of my rambling and on with it!

**Lighting up the spot**

Eventually morning came and surprisingly enough, the first to wake was Yozak, around ten. It took him an amount of time to make his brain function enough to know what's his name, let alone where he was and what was that pleasent smell tickling his nose. He smiled into himself as he recognized it: Sweat mixed with flowers and steel. And then he remembered.

He raised his head to look at the familiar face, content and relaxed in sleep. That Conrad didn't wake up before him spoke volumes. Slowly, Yozak sat up and rubbed his sleepridden eyes. He remembered how Conrad always brought him breakfest to bed after a night of passion and love, so he might as well repay him that little sign of affection. But first a bath. He didn't take one yesterday evening and he had a good guess how they had to stink. So he opened the balcony door and fresh air started to fill the room and he went to the bathroom. Half an hour later he was ready and pulling on his nightgown and morning coat and pulling his chest out, he called for a servant and ordered something light, since in two and half hours it would be already lunch time. The food came soon and all he had to do was putting the tray next to his husband.

Conrads eyes fluttered open. It took him a few minutes to realize who he was, where he was and why he was. Only then he turned to the source of the pleasant smell and wandered from the hands holding the tray upwards, untill they rested on the face of his wife. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. „Morning..."

„Good morning to you too, Mylord. I assume you slept well, considering what time it is."

Conrads eyes travelled to the balcony door and his look became blank. Yozak chuckled. „Sometime around eleven."

„Oh." He tried to sit up completely, but discovered that it was much easier said than done. With a whine he sunk back into the sheets. „Just what did you _do_ to me?"

„What you wanted me to." Yozak simply answered, torn between amusement and guilt.

Conrad sighed and finally managed to sit up.

They ate in silence, basking in the others presence, comfortable silence and understanding between them. Finally the food was eaten and Yozak put the tray away. „I already took a bath, so if you want to, you don't have to wait for me. Besides, I need to straighten our clothes a bit so they are fitted for a royal audience."

Conrad nodded and slowly stood up, venturing to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Yozak sighed. So his husband was grumpy. Maybe that will teach him to rethink his sometimes stupid and questionable ideas. Hopefully a bath will make him feel better. It always worked on Yozak.

By the time Conrad came out of the bathroom Lady Weller was already dressed, clothes neat and perfectly straight. As she looked at her husband a small smile spread across her lips. Her husband looked better...maybe even in good moods. Lord Weller approacher his wife and took her into his arms, planting a chaste kiss onto her lips. „I haven't greeted you properly yet, my beautifull lady, so, Good morning, beloved." And he kissed her hand, making her smile wider.

„Good morning once again, to you, anata. You seem content and relaxed."

„I am, my beautifull lady." He smiled at her.

„I love to hear that, but Mylord should get dressed or else he might catch a cold. That would be highly unpleasent."

„As Mylady says." And so Lord Weller got dressed and slowly made their way to the audience. Of course, since they came pretty late, they were the last ones to be taken in.

The king was smiling, which Lady Weller couldn't understand, for the youth was up probably since around 7 (the audiences started at eight) and had to bear four hours of smiling politely and doing pointless smalltalk. Upon seeing the two arivals, his face got startled at first, then his violet glasses flashed, shielding his eyes for a few second and then he looked at them, his smile reaching his curious eyes.

„What a pleasent surprise!"

The pair bowed in front of him. Well, Lord Weller bowed. Lady Weller courtsied. „Your Majesty. Lord Conrad Weller and wife Lady Yozak Weller express their respect." The lord spoke and straightened again, his wife following his example. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the piercing gaze of the kings guardian. It was neither curious, nor surprised, but he knew that inside, the darkhaired male was burning with curiousity.

„Lord Weller! What leads you and your beautifull wife to my small country?"

„Your Majesty, it's actually our honeymoon."

„No way!"

„Your Majesty, we are travelling across the world for a year, visiting different countries, doing just what crosses our mind and our path. From our loyal servant we heard about the ball season and we decided to attend it, since Lady Weller loves to dance, and if I am honest, I do too."

The Lady bowed her head and courtsied slightly, spreading he fan politely to express her humbleness.

„How exciting!" the young king exclaimed. „May I inquire what your next station is?"

„Actually, Your Majesty, we don't know yet. Caloria, Francshire, Cabalcade...it could be anything."

„I see..." Saralegui nodded. „It's a pity we don't have that much time now, but I would love to hear about your journeys some more. Maybe you could spare me some time in all your enjoying yourself? Given that Lady Weller agrees to take break from all that dancing." He chuckled to show the statement wasn't meant to be rude in any way and Lady Weller courtsied again.

„We would love to, Your Majesty."

„I love to hear that." Suddenly the king stood up. „Now, if you excuse me, I have to overlook the preparations for lunch. I'm sure their Lordships are already starved."

„Actually, Your Majesty, we ate not so long ago."

„Really?"

„Yes, but it was only lite food, so His Majesty doesn't have to worry. We will surely enjoy lunch with you."

Sara smiled. „Then I'm relieved. Now, if you excuse me..."

„Of course Your Majesty." The pair bowed and the King left the room, his guardian following him.

The two walked for a few moments in silence, untill the king sounded. „Lady Weller, hm?"

Beries looked at him. „Your Majesty, that man..."

„I know, Beries..." he smiled. „But let's go along with ‚their little game'."

„Your Majesty?"

„It's very amusing after all. Entertaining even. And if there's anything this castle misses, it's entertainment. Even if the ball season starts, life here is so dull...Don't you think so too, Beries?"

„You're right, Your Maejsty."

An hour later everyone was sitting at the long table which, arranged into a square took in the most of the great Majesty Saralegui took care personally about the sitting order, so right next to him their Lordships Weller were sitting, making everybody glare a whisper among themselves. Who were these two people they have never seen and were now sitting at the kings side, chatting happily with him? Who were they, that they could be so near the king? The nobles and merchants present in the room have never seen them, so they couldn't be as important. Lord and Lady Weller ignored the whispers and just smiled and answered the kings questions the best they could and apparently, it satisfied the king, since he squealed almost after every sentence.

„I never though that the world could be so wonderfull..."

Lord Weller nodded. „Lady Weller liked especially the small lake I told you about. The one our servant showed us."

„You sure have a good servant."

„We do. Even if we travell together for less than a month, he's proven to be reliable."

„That's a good thing. A servant should be like that."

Lord Weller nodded with a smile and took a bite of his food.

„I hope the food is to your liking. It consists of specialities made only in Small Shimaron."

„Oh, it's delicious Your Majesty."

„I hope Lady Weller thinks the same. I would be very sad, if something wasn't to the taste of such a noble Lady." With that the king turned to Lady Weller, who swallowed the bite she was currently chewing and took a sip from her wine. The king was indeed very polite and knew how to behave. It was considered a compliment when anybody in a conversation with a married pair, turned the attention directly to the Lady, if only with one question. But it would be entirely rude not to do so. Especially when the Lady behaved just like she had to: Be quiet unless asked and listen to her husband talking, while smiling charmingly.

So she just put down her glass and answered with a smile: „Your Majesty's meal is delicious. If it would be appropriate I would even ask for the recipe."

Sara laughed slightly. „Unfortunately Mylady, I cannot oblige. They are all secret recipes. I would betray ma land if I gave them away."

„That's why I'm not asking for them, Your Majesty."

„I never doubted that." He turned again to Lord Weller. „So you came to attend our ball. It's really flattering to know that people from Shin Makoku are interested in the events in our country."

„That is because of our good relations Your Majesty and His Majesty Yuuri created together."

„It would be a good thing when these relations will bloom and deepen. They would bring prosperity to both lands."

„I certainly believe that, Your Majesty."

„It's a shame that Yuuri couldn't accept my invitation." The king said ‚innocently' while closely watching Lord Wellers reaction. It almost didn't show, but the lord tensed. „But I understand it. Political issues are to be solved as soon as possible, after all. And besides, another oportunity will present itself surely. Don't you agree Mylord?" Of course Lord Weller noticed the calculating look of the young king, but he didn't try to avoid it. He was a cunning youth after all and Conrad knew he would figure out things soon. He just hoped that they didn't have to run, when a Shin Makoku Ship would appear on the horizon.

„Your Majesty is certainly right."

And again Lord Weller noticed the knowing gaze. „Am I? Ah, but of course there will be a quantum of oportunities. We don't have to hurry. Everything has its time."

There was a hint in that sentence, a small implication which ceased the lords worries. No ship then. „I completely agree with Your Majesty. And I'm sure Mylady sees it the same way." With that he turned to look at his wife and again a flash of understanding passed between them and they came to a silent agreement. This was another proof that they could understand eachother without word, with only a blink of an eye, a small look, a wink. Hearing unspoken words and reading between the lines was something they learned to do a long time ago. And both of them understood the same thing in the kings words: He would send a pigeon only after their departure.

Lady Weller turned to the young Majesty. „Of course I agree with Mylord and Your Majesty."

Sara smiled. „I'm glad you do. But say, Mylady, I hear you love to dance."

„Your Majesty heard well. I really do love dancing."

„Then say, would you spare me a dance tonight? Of course if your husband allows it." Lady Weller was stunned speechless for a small second. The king wanted to dance with her. But she recovered soon enough to be polite and give an answer. „It would be a honor to dance with Your Majesty. And I'm sure Mylord has nothing against it." With that question she turned to her husband, who in return smiled and nodded.

„I don't see why you couldn't."

The king smiled, obviously delighted. „I'm glad you accepted my small, but daring request."

„Our pleasure, Your Majesty." Lord Weller answered.

As the lunch ended the guests had some spare time, since the hall had to be prepared and everybody had their hands full. So the pair ventured to take a walk in the gardens.

„What does Mylady think about His Majesty's request?"

„To be honest with you Mylord, I don't know what to think. His Majesty is...hard to read after all."

„Is Mylady comfortable with this arrangement?"

„It would be rude to refuse."

„That wasn't my question."

Lady Weller sighed. „Comfortable...? Rather curious."

Suddenly Lord Weller smiled a predatory smile. „I am too." The Lady eyed her husband questioningly and he cared to elaborate further. „Mylady is two heads taller than His Majesty. I'm really...looking forward to it."

The Lady's eyes widened slightly in disbelief and honest surprise for a second, before they turned into a sly smile. „Mylord can be so wicked sometimes..."

„That's why Mylady loves me so."

„Touché."

He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. As they parted, he motioned to a bench. „Shall we sit down for a while, Mylady?"

„Sure, Mylord."

They went to the bench and Lady Weller straightened her skirt and sat down, while Lord Weller held her hand gently to support her, so she didn't slump down on it, completely unlady-like. Then he sat down too. Lady Weller spread her fan as he looked around. „The gardens are really beautifull here. I dare to say that they might even compete with the one of your mother."

„True, my beautifull lady. They are really wonderfull. If it wasn't considered treason, I would collect a bouquet of wonderfull red roses in full bloom only for you."

Lady Wellers smile grew gentle. „Mylord is so kind..."

„Because I love you so, Mylady." He took her hand and looking into her eyes, he said: „Your beauty is uncomparable to every beautifull thing in this world. Something from deep within you shines to me and blinds my eyes, like the sun. But no sun, no moon and no stars can shine as bright as you do. I love you so much it makes my heart ache. I don't think I could ever live without you, Lady Yozak Weller."

Lady Wellers eyes were shining and her mouth was opened ever so slightly in awe. She was speechless. Even if it was true, that Lord Weller made her such compliments almost every day, they always made her unable to speek, or think, even breathing was difficult. They always made her eyes shine with tears of joy. Even if she never let them fall. She saw how her husband lifter her hand to his lips and kissed it, causing her to blush slightly. „Mylord is the kindest person I've ever met. Please, forgive me for not being able to form words of affection which could compare your own. My voice feels too weak right now."

„It doesn't matter Mylady. You're here – that's all I desire." They smiled smiles of deep love and affection and didn't even notice how another pair approached them, untill the man spoke.

„What a wonderfull display of affection! May we join you for a little while?"

The two looked up at the pair startled, exchanged quick looks and finally with a msile, Lord Weller nodded. „Sure, you can. Please, sit with us."

But before that the Weller pair stood up to politely greet the newcomers. They were both quite young, Yozak would give them less than 25 of human age. The man had long terracotta brown hair and limestone green eyes. He seemed forward and outgoing. The woman however, was blond, almost whitehaired, with the eyes of the deepest royal-blue. They looked so sad to Yozak, that his look almost softened in compassion.

„My name is Lord Franklin Cunningham and this is my wife Lady Silvia."

„Lord Conrad Weller, and this charming creature next to me is Lady Yoz...efine." he held back a sigh of relief as the two shook their hands. He almost called him Yozak...Old habits die hard, huh? He risked a glance at Yozak, but he was only smiling amused, waving her fan to cover it.

The Lady held out her hand and Lord Cunningham kissed it. „A pleasure to meet you Mylord."

„The pleasure is on my side, Mylady." Meanwhile Lord Weller kissed Lady Silvias hand too. After the pleasentries were done they sat down.

„Will their Lordships tell us the reason they decided to join us?" Lord Weller asked politely.

„It's simple eally, maybe even a little selfish. We just wanted to get to know the pair which seems to be on such good terms with His Majesty."

„I see...Well, the only reason is, that he liked the stories from our travells."

„You travell?"

„Actually, we are now on a honeymoon travell around the world."

„Oh, my congratulations! You really look good together."

„We're told that quite often, thank you."

„Actually we're married only shortly too. It is our first anniversary. We spent the honeymoon here, at the castle, on the grand ball, didn't we, beloved?"

The lady smiled a small smile, which still looked very sad. „Yes, we did, love."

Lady Weller raised her eyebrow, but quickly reminded herself where she was and forced it to stay down, and fought the thoughtfull frown.

„That's wondefull. Please accept our best wishes. I and Mylady are attending this ball for the first time. You have to know, Lady Weller loves to dance."

„I'm sure that Lady Weller is a very good dancer too." Lord Cunningham turned to said Lady, who in return smiled. „Judging from the way Lord Weller wants to dance with me the whole night, I would dare to say I'm indeed, very good."

„Lady Cunningham likes to dance too, don't you sweetheart?"

Lady Cunningham smiled again so sadly. „Yes, that's true, Mylord."

The other pair exchanged quick glances, but as the attention turned back to them again, they smiled politely.

„But I wonder, since you love to dance, why did you never attend the ball season? It's a famous event in the human countries."

Lord and Lady Weller exchanged quick glances again, and then Lord Weller smiled. „That's because we aren't entirely human."

Silence. Deep silence reigned for a few moments between them, as the other pair sat there, staring at the Wellers with blank looks on their face. Until the Lord smiled. „Is that so? I never would have told."

„You seem fine with it."

„These days it doesn't matter anymore."

„That's true I guess."

„And since the political situations and blooming relationships are more than ideal, we decided to visit this place and event." Lady Weller said. „And as you said, Lord Cunningham, it doesn't matter anymore these days, which is a lucky occurence. Not so many years ago, it was unthinkable."

„Is Mylady interested in politics? That's highly unsual for a Lady, excuse me if I'm being rude."

„Oh, you aren't. And as for interested in politics...Let's just say, I've been to many places and I picked up a few things."

„Does Mylady like to travell?"

„It's rather that I enjoy being free. And now I have somebody to share it with." Lady Weller turned to smile at her husband and it was returned.

„We always shared many things. But I have to admitt, never in uch an intense way as now. Being married is just a new adventure to explore. Together."

Lady Weller smiled and turned again to Lord Cunningham. „You see, it really isn't a surprise that we chose a travell for the honeymoon, judging at how much we both are used to wandering across the world an back."

„That sounds very interesting. To say the truth, I and Lady Cunningham never travelled as much. It never occured to us, but listening to you, I start to develope curiosity. How about it Mylady?"

„It sounds interesting, Mylord."

„It does, doesn't it? Ah, Lord Weller, there's a question I needed to ask you. But it might take quite a while and I don't want to bore the Ladies."

This time Lord and Lady Weller didn't exchange glances as they felt that both of them thougt the same thing. The Lord smiled.

„Then why don't we let the Ladies speak about more interesting things. I'm sure Lady Weller would love to tell a few stories from our past and present travells." He smiled at said Lady, who smiled in return.

„Sure, Mylord. There are many things I would love to share."

„Well then." He stood up and made a motion to Lord Cunningham. „Why don't we walk for a while?"

The other Lord stood too and they left the Ladies by themselves. For a whhile they walked in silence, until Lord Weller spoke. „Be honest – you never wanted to ask me something in the first place, isn't that so?"

Lord Cunningham sighed. „You're right. You know, the second time I saw you and Lady Weller – second because I already noticed you at lunch, was now, as you were so romantic together, sharing openly your feelings. While Silvia is a wonderfull woman and, even if it might not seem like it, we both love eachother, she's always silent, never says something, only wearing that unbelievingly sad look in her deep, royal-blue eyes. I simply thought that maybe a little talk with your Lordships, and especially Lady Weller, would do her good."

Lord Weller smiled. „Yes, Lady Weller has that effect on people. A talk with her makes you see things in a full new light, from a side you never would have considered."

„Se looks like an intelligent woman."

„Oh, she certainly is. She has been through many things in life, has seen many truths and has been to many places, maybe even more than I can imagine. But through that everything, she still has a big heart and is devoted to everybody she cares for."

„It might be daring to say this, but, you seem to love her very much."

„From the bottom of my heart."

Meanwhile the Ladies didn't stay silent either. Lady Weller started chatting the moment the men disappeared behind the next heck. „It might sound blunt, but, you really seem a devoted wife."

„I love Mylord for the bottom of my heart. Aren't you the same?"

„I am. But I still don't agree with everything he says. We discuss things, you know."

„In the beginning we did too. But then I found out, that we agree in many opinions, so I stoped voicing mine."

„And now that you husband isn't here?"

„I'll listen to your opinions."

„Are you sure your husband wants you this way?"

„He loves me and I love him. That's all that matters."

„Sometimes love isn't enough."

„I beg your pardon?"

„I have loved Lord Weller for almost all my life now. We've known eachother since childhood. The first time we met – he gave me a smile. In that instant I knew that he's the one I am able to accompany on his road maybe even untill death. We have always shared everything. Toys, food, tents, and then the heart and our love. We might agree most of the time, but we do argue occassionally. And we wouldn't have it any other way."

„Then you can't understand me. I agree with everything."

„So if Lord Cunningham asked me for a dance you wouldn't get jealous?"

„No."

„Well then, when you say that, it must be so. You know yourself the best after all." Lady Weller smiled.

„I'm glad you feel that way. I have encountered women which tried to persuade me otherwise, or talk me into something I didn't like. And then there were ones which agreed with me. But I have never heard anybody say something along the lines ‚It's your life and your choice.' You are other."

Lady Weller chuckled slightly. „It might sound conceited but,- I'm aware of that." Silence settled itself between them, but only for a few moments, untill Lady Silvia spoke up. „But there's something I wanted to ask you."

„Just boldly." Said Lady Weller with an encouraging smile.

„Where did you buy that dress? A while ago I wanted to get something like this, but I never found what I was searching for."

„Oh, actually, this one's from a boutique in a small fishertown, near to Bandarbia." Lady Wellers smile changed to a smirk.

„Bandarbia?"

Lady Weller smiled slyly. „Bandarbia. Really and island of dreams, so much I can tell."

„But isn't that a little irresponsible? I apologize if I'm intruding."

„Oh not at all. But to answer your question: It is spontanous, irresponsible and unacceptable, moreso for a man in Lord Wellers position, but sometimes, you simply need those things. Though I really can imagine his brother, I beg your pardon for these crude words – going on rampage. He probably totally disagrees with this."

„Doesn't he accept your relationship?"

„No, that's not the case. He's just...let's say strict about these things. But I'm sure he understands."

„I guess we're both lucky then. The families of me and Lord Cunningham were always befriended. That's why he court me in the first place. We have known eachother since childhood and so it seemed only natural. And I really do love him. Lord Cunningham is very gentle and polite."

„Gentle and polite...Yes, that describes Lord Weller as well. But we have to add strong and determined fighter, serving his land, serving his king, ready to abandon everything in the blink of an eye, not caring what he might loose."

„Fighter? That sounds brutal."

„Brutal...I guess so..." a nostalgic smile settled itself on Lady Wellers lips. „Maybe a little like a lion." Lady Weller noticed the shiver which ran down Lady Cunninghams spine. „You don't like lions?"

„They're too wild." Lady Wellers lips twitched upwards at that statement.

„Perhaps..."

„It sounds like you like brutal and wild things pretty much." As soon as those words left her lips, she covered her mouth with one delicate hand, her look frightened. „I apologize! I'm being rude."

„Merely saying the truth. And voicing your opinion. I consider that good. I think I like this side of you better." Lady Weller smiled and got a look of utter awe. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching them. They belonged to two men, one of them she knew by heart. Sure, long strides, not hasty, but not slow either, determined, focused and regular. Firm, but not heavy. Mixing with them were small, hurried strides of an unsure man. And even if she didn't know the latter set of footsteps, she knew before she turned around, that the former belonged to her husband and she was right. He was walking towards them, Lord Cunningham right next to him. She stood up to properly greet him, just like Lady Cunningham stood up to greet her husband.

„My apologies when we're interrupting." Lord Weller said as he stood right next to his wife and kissed her hand. „I was just thinking if it isn't high time for us to return to our chambers. Mylady needs to dress apropriately for the ball and the same goes for me."

Lady Weller smiled, grasping the Lords idea (of leaving the other pair alone) and stood up. „Mylord is right." Lady Weller turned around one last time and her look rested on Lady Cunningham. „I hope to meet you again sometime this week. I'm curious about a few things."

„I assure you, that is completely reciprotated."

The pairs bowed to eachother and with a another few pleasentries exchanged, they parted ways, Lord and Lady Weller heading for their chamber.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Lord Weller spoke up. „So, what do you say?"

„Lady Cunningham is very interesting." Lady Wellers eyes were glinting. „She says, their opinions are always the same, so she only voices her agreement. I tried to covince her, but she said I could never understand her."

„How rude."

„She's a determined woman and goes after what she believes."

„Just whom does that remind me of..."

Lady Weller smirked. „Actually, I asked her that since she agrees with everything her husband says and does she wouldn't get jealous if he asked me for a dance."

„What did she say?"

„She said no and changed the subject, asking me where I got this lovely dress."

„Really now? It would be interesting to find out if it's true at all."

„In this particular thing I completely agree with Mylord."

The exchanged sideways glances and both of them were wearing the same sly smiles. Tonight will be fun.

„I shall speak to Lord Cunningham, then."

„Please do. I'm very curious how this turns out."

*

They spent the rest of the afternoon with preparing for the ball and they didn't even notice the hours passing by as it suddenly was almost seven. Lord Weller was putting some cologne on, while Lady Weller adjusted her highpinned hair for the last time.

„Mylady looks stunning." Lord Weller complimented his wife and she smiled.

„Mylord is flattering me again."

Lord Weller smiled more and offered his arm. „Shall we, my beautifull lady?"

Lady Weller hooked herself into her husband. „As you wish, my kind lord."

And so they left their room and went to the great hall, where everything was prepared and waiting for them to join the fun. People were already gathering and just as the clock struck seven, the guards announced the king. Sara entered the room with dignified steps, head held up high, He crossed the room and stood in the front of it, on the top of the three steps, which sevred as a podium on occassions like this.

„My Ladies, My Lords, dear Lordships, dear Friends. It makes me happy we have all gathered in such high numbers here, on this occassion. I'm sure you have anticipated this moment for a long time now, so I'll cut it short: Let the festivities beginn!" he claped his hands and wonderfull music started to play, but nobody moved. The first dance always belonged to the king. Each woman was trembling in anticipation to be the chosen one, but their hopes were shattered as Saralegui took steady steps towards the pair they have never seen before and extended his hand to Lady Weller.

„May I have this dance?"

Lady Weller courtsied. „My honor, Your Majesty." That instant whispers started and through various hushed voiced, Lord Weller could make out a few sentences dripping with envy, which aren't worth mentioning.

Lord Wellers words proved to be true – the dance was very interesting to watch from the matters of height difference, but due to Lady Wellers and King Saraleguis dancing skills, it soon turned to a synchronized, beautifull dance. Lady Weller knew how to be led and apparently, Saralegui knew how to lead, so their dance got from awkward to wonderfull, that it even made Lord Weller feel jealous. And as he looked around, he noticed he wasn't the only one feeling that way, judging the looks his wife got from the women present in the room. For Lord Weller it was a small eternity until the dance ended and His Majesty returned Lady Wellers hand to his, bowing to her while thanking for th e dance.

„The thank you is mine, Your Majesty."

Lady Weller got a handkiss and the king went to sit. Some of the guests headed for the tables, to get something to eat, and some went straight to the dancefloor. Lord and Lady Weller remained standing where they were.

„What do you say Mylord? Was it interesting enough?"

„To be honest with you Mylady, you made me jealous."

„My goodness!" she put a hand on her cheeks, feigning shock. „Please accept my humble apologies Mylord."

Lord Weller smiled. „How about you make it up to me?" he extended his hand and the lady smiled slyly, laying her hand into his.

„Have you something in mind, Mylord?"

„Perhaps." And with that he scooped her onto the dancefloor and they danced. They didn't even notice, how everybody around them stood still as they noticed them, lost in the rhythm and in their heartbeats, their bodies melting into one, hearts beating in unison, their eyes never breaking contact, unless there was a pirhouette or something similar to be performed. They didn't bother with words. Every look, every step, every movement was like a tale, each one of their little actions a story to them. There were stories about love, stories about despair, stories about loss, stories about happiness, stories about laughter, stories about tears. They exchanged love confessions, compliments, promises of support and devotion, through good and bad, untill death. After their first dance ended and they woke from their fairytales, the first thing which reached their conscious was claping. Surprised they looked around only to see the people standing in a cycle around them, applauding and slowly smiles spread across their faces. Even if they noticed jealous looks of envy, mostly from the young ladies. But that didn't matter. There were still several stories to be shared. They spent several dances together like this, untill after a dance, Lord Weller said: „Mylady looks flushed. Maybe we should take a rest for a while."

„I guess Mylord is right..."

„Perhaps Mylady is hungry. We haven't eaten dinner yet."

„I might be a little hungry."

„Well then, please sit down somewhere, while I get us something to eat."

„I'll be waiting on the balcony."

So while Conrad went to the sideboards loaded with food, Lady Weller went onto the balcony and looked around for a free table. She found one but the her eyes caught sight o fthe balcony rail. And she couldn't resist the urge to approach it and bend over it and take a look on the city light, shining like billions of stars underneath them. She smiled at the lovely sight. As Lord Weller walked onto the balcony and spotted his wife standing there, overlooking the city with a content look on her face, he smiled. She looked so beautifull illuminated by all that light from the heavens above them and the city bellow. He laid their dinner on one spare table and approached her with two glasses of champagne.

„Mylady."

She looked at him with shining blue eyes and took the offered glass. „Thank you very much, Mylord."

„It suits you."

„Excuse me?"

„Those light, the elegance, the glamour. You look so good in the middle of it. There is no hand which could portrait the beauty of it."

Lady Weller smiled. „Anata."

„And to add to the beauty, your smile shines at me like a wonderfull testiment of your happiness."

Lady Weller took a sip from her champagne, turning to look at the lights. „You are saying romantic things, Mylord. They make me happy. You make me happy." She looked at him again and their eyes met, content love shining in them. As long as they wre like this, as long as they had eachother, they were happy. Conrad took one step closer and Lady Weller turned fully towards him. They both put their glasses onto the rail and drew closer, Lord Weller putting an arm around the waist of his wife, who in turn, laid her hands on his shoulders, bringing him even closer. As the breath of her husband tickled her cheek, Lady Wellers eyes fluttered close and a burst of wondefull sensation went through her body as their lips met in a chaste kiss. Their lips moved barely, slowly, gently, not demanding or desperate, but accepting and loving. As they parted Lord Weller put his hands on his wifes cheeks and brought their foreheads together.

„I love you, Lady Yozak Weller."

„I love you too, my beloved Lord Conrad Weller." she said and with a sigh he let his head rest on his husbands shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, untill a soft murr sounded and Lady Weller blushed. „I guess, it is time to eat something..."

Lord Weller chuckled. „Our dinner is over there." He motioned towards the table where he put down the food and led his wife towards it, offering her the chair. Only after Lady Weller was seated he sat down too. They ate in silence, only occassionally exchanging glances with smiles on their faces. And after they finished dinner, they went to stand next to the balcony rail, gazing upon the stars or at themselves. Their eyes laid just on the constellation of the so called ‚drawn sword' as Lady Weller spokue up.

„You know, anata, I would've never even dared to dream about this. You and I, a ball, stars and our honeymoon."

„And the ‚drawn sword' ready to fight against the world alone."

„Alone together."

They smiled at eachother. „Just the two of us."

They leaned in closer and less than 5 centimeters was seprating their lips as a familiar voice sounded: „Lord Weller! Lady Weller!"

The both turned to the source of the voice and Lady Wellers face lit up.

„Lord Kelly! What a pleasent surprise! I didn't think we'll meet here. What winds blew you here?" she asked him as he approached them and shook/kissed their hands.

„Lord Weller, Lady Weller. I'm here on the behalf of my country, strenghtening the forming bonds Small Shimaron and Big Shimaron are about to make."

Lord Weller nodded. „I see. I heard about the unification of the two Shimarons. I just wasn't sure how much serious His Majesty Saralegui is about the plan."

Lord Kelly nodded. „Very serious actually. Even if most of the people in Big Shimaron disagree with it. But that isn't a topic which is to be brought up here." Then he turned to Lady Weller. „Even moreso when such a beautifull Lady stand next to us, who surely isn't interested in the boring subjects of politics."

„Oh, I actually find them amusing." Lady Wellers eyes twinkled.

„Really now?"

„Yes. It's interesting how everybody wants the most from something and intrigues against others, only to have it, possess it all alone for himself. Interesting are the consequences." They held eyecontact and the smile of Lady Weller held a hidden meaning, which Lord Kelly, didn't miss.

„You're an outstanding woman, Mylady. I never met such an intelligent woman as you are."

„I can only return that compliment Mylord. You're an interesting man. It's a shame we never get to know us better."

„Why don't you invite then Lord Kelly to our residence then, beloved?" Lord Weller said only to announce his present. His wife would've been flirting with Lord Kelly for hours, without even caring that her husband stood right next to her, if he didn't step in. Lady Weller enjoyed playing with the mind sof other people too much. Lady Weller turned to her husband a blinding smile on her face and (but this was noticed only by Lord Weller) a mischievous, almost wicked gleam in her eyes.

„That's a fantastic idea Mylord!"

Thought, thinking about it...Lord Kelly at Blood Pledge Castle...Maybe he'll have to reconstruct the old Weller mansion, which has been abondoned for over the half of a century.

Meanwhile Lady Weller turned to Lord Kelly and promptly invited him to their ‚residence' and Lord Kelly was just happy to comply. They exchanged another few polite phrases and then said their goodbyes for the day. The Weller pair remained outside for a while longer and then they went back in, Lord Weller asking his wife for the next few dances. And dance they did, gaining again the attention of the whole ballroom, dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, where the spotlight was the brightest, simply enjoying themselves, sharing their emotions and dreams. But after five dances in a row they became flushed again and had to rest for a while. It was then that the Cunninghams approached them again.

„Lord Weller, Lady Weller."

„Lord Cunningham, Mylady. We meet again." Lord Weller said as they expressed their pleasentries.

„And again it's you who seeks our presence." Lady Weller said half-mockingly. „You seem to find liking in us."

„I just though I wished to speak with your Lordships again. Especially because Lady Cunningham seemed to like the convesation she was having with you earlier the day, Lady Weller."

„I enjoyed it very much, yes." Lady Silvia confirmed and Lady Welelr smiled. She didn't expect the action to start so soon, but oh well.

„I also, have enjoyed it and I sure would like to continue it, sometime soon."

„My wife wasin good mood for the rest of the day and I'm curious how you managed that, Mylady."

The Wellers exchanged a quick glance, which went unnoticed by the other pair and they both smiled. The fun started.

„Lady Weller has such an effect on most of the people she meets." Lord Weller said and Lady Weller didn't fail to continue. „I learned that from Lord Weller. I fell for him as he smiled at me the first time we met."

„Now you picked my curiousity even more. Say, Mylady, if Lord Weller allows it, would you spare me a dance?" Of course, Lord Weller had already spoken to Lord Cunningham so they had a few minutes to develope a plan, so they didn't have any complaints and soon Lady Weller was scooped in Lord Cunninghams arms, who led her gracefully on the dancefloor, while Lady Cunningham was left with Lord Weller. At first they shared a pleasent conversation and as the music ended, Lady Cunningham turned expecting her husband coming back to her, but to her surprise, he didn't. Instead he kept dancing with the other woman. And it didn't stay by only one dance. At first she ignored it, but then she got annoyed. Who was this woman who had the guts to dance with her husband? And how could that man ditch her and dance with that dirty sl...only her good manners prevented her from finishing that thought. It took her a fe wmoments longer to notice she was jealous. She tried to shake it off, but as they went to the third, she couldn't stand it any longer. Even if she agrred with her husband most of th etime, didn't mean she had to tolerate him cheating on her. Just as she was about to head straight towards them with the intention to give her husband a proper cheek, Lord Weller started walking towards them. Gently he tiped the Lord shoulders and asked politely, albeit apparently in a tone which held no place for an argument, his wife back. She saw how he shook hands with Lord Cunningham who then kissed Lady Wellers hand and the pair headed towards her. „Mylady," he said as he stood in fromt of her. „We are retreating for the day. Mylady has grown tired."

Lady Cunningham nodded distantly. „Of course, Lord Weller."

The smile Lady Weller gave her as they shook their hands was really suspicious and as said Lady passed next to her, it hit her why. Because as Lady Weller brushed against her, she whispered only for her (and maybe Lord Weller) to hear: „I see now how you agree with your husband."

She wanted to turn around and demand an explanation, but her eyes caught the ones of her husband and it made her stop. Maybe it wasn't Lady Weller whom she needed to talk with. With that though she made the first step towards her husband.

They were already halfway towards their chambers as Lady Weller said: „Did we really have to retreat already?"

Conrad smiled. „I see you're tired. Besides, we still have the rest of the week. And the mission for today was completed."

Lady Weller smirked. „Did you see her expression as we were about to start the third dance? It took her actually longer than I expected. I underestimated her."

„That's rare."

„I started to think she really wouldn't get jealous. And then you came and I noticed her look of utter jealousy."

„It was certainly interesting. I'm curious how this proceeds."

They reached their chambers and Lord Weller held the door open for his wife, who enetred with a thankfull nod. As she sat down on th ebed she sighed contently. „So beconing...Maybe you're right. I actually really am getting tired."

„It has been a long day." Said Lord Weller as he went towards the wardrobe and then headed straight for the bathroom. Lady Weller was half asleep by the time he came out. Eventually they got ready for bed. They didn't fall asleep immediately. To be honest, after Yozak came out of the bathroom and saw Corad awake, he already assumed things. But as his husband didn't raise his head to look at him, he was relieved and surprised at one time. Did yesterday sate him? Or did he actually learn what consequences those long hours had for his wife? Either way, Yozak felt it safe to lie down next to his husband. He was already half asleep as suddenly a thought occured to him.

„But say, how is it possible that you can stand, let alone move so good after what happened yesterday?"

Conrad closed his book and smiled at his wife. „Let's just say that you might make a better top than me."

As Yozak sat up straight with a shocked look on his face, big eyes staring at him, he laughed. „What? I always make you unable to walk and you make it possible for me." As the shocked look remained, Conrad added with a smile. „Don't worry, I'm not trading our positions. Old habits die hard and to be honest I don't want them to die. And you apparently agree with that. But it was a good thing we did that. I promise I'll be more thoughtfull of you from now on."

Finally the shocked look faded and was replaced by a soft smile. „Believe me, you are. It's only that we do it too many times for one night. But otherwise you're really gentle."

„I know that since yesterday."

Yozak gave him a startled look and their eyes met again. They didn't notice until they were kissing heatedly. But even though Conrad pushed Yozak into the sheets, lying on top of him, nothing happened that night and they fell into deep, content sleep.

*

The rest of the week passed similar to the first day: Audiences by the king, where they told tales from their journeys, dancing, talking with Lord Kelly, watching the developing relationship between Lady Silvia and Lord Franklin.

The last evenig held the highlight of the grand ball: Midnight fireworks. With those the ball officially ended, but many of the people stayed untill dawn, dancing and spending the last few hours with their new or old friends until their next meeting.

The morning right before their departure, Lord and Lady Cunnighm approached them. Lady Silvia was smiling. The first thing she did was to take Lady Wellers hands in hers, a thankfull expression on her smiling face.

„Thank you Yosephine." (They were already at their first names) „You helped me realize a few things I have forgotten. Thank you."

Lady Weller smiled. „It was a pleasure. I sincerely hope we meet again."

„I do to. I wish to very much."

They exchanged their last pleasentries and with that Lord and Lady Welelr got into their cart and Bast bid the horses. With that they left the Small Shimarons castle behind and went to another destination in their travel, wehrever it may lay.

*

_A few days later at Blood Pledge Castle_

„Heika, a letter from Small Shimaron arrived."

Yuuri looked up from the...whatever it was he was currently signing, to look at Günter. „Sara? What does it say?"

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I have been wondering how you are doing, with your most loyal servant missing. To speak sincerely, I was startled as I met Lord Weller at one audience I was giving. He and his lovely wife Lady Weller were passing my country on their honeymoon and decided to attend to a ball. And my, I can tell you, they ruled practically the dancefloor. If they danced only a bit better it would've been already rude. They are a lovely pair and have left a deep impression on my court, I can tell you that much. By now they should have already left Small Shimaron, but unfortunately, I don't know where they are now. They said that they're honeymoon-journey is completely spontanous, so they could be anywhere. I apologize profusely for bothering you with this matter, since I really don't have any valuable information. I just thought you might want to know about the whereabouts of your protector and his lovely wife. She's really an extraordinary wo-man. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, dear friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Sara_

Yuuri stared at the letter for a while, then blinked slowly and reread the letter, thinking he misread a few words. But they were still present as he read it the second time. „Wife? Lady Weller? Wo-man? I thought he eloped with Yozak! And why actually wo-man? Why not woman?"

„Oooh..." he looked at the source of the delighted squeal, only to see a sparkling Cheri-sama standing in the door. „They kept it up..."

„Kept what up?"

„I told you, didn't I? Yozak decided to be the legitimate wife, Lady Yozak Weller and it seems he stands to his words. How romantic! I wish I had somebody like this...Conrad is so lucky..."

Wolframs eyebrow twitched. „You would be the wife, mother..." but Cheri-sama ignored him, still delighted and squealing about the luck of her son.

„So..." Yuuri sounded again. „Conrad and Yozak eloped. Yozak is now a Lady and wears womans clothes. And they were in Small Shimaron."

„I say Shibuya, that sums it up." Said Murata with an amused smile on his face.

Yuuri abruptly stood up and hurried to the door. „Then what are we waiting for! We need to go to Small Shimaron, immediately!"

„No." The stern voice made him pause in mid-step. He turned around to look at Gwendal, calmly signing papers, looking absolutely apathic to the whole subject.

„But Gwendal!" Yuuri exclaimed. „Weren't you the one who wanted to ‚bring them back the fastest way possible'?"

Again, Gwendal was completely unphased. „Yes. But as His Majesty Saralegui already mentioned in the letter, they are probably out of Small Shimaron without the slightest clue where they went. And also, you need to prepare for the official visit in Caloria you have next week."

„But..." every other complaint Yuuri wanted to make was silenced by the stern look Gwendal gave him. He sighed defeatedly as he sat back down to...sign whatever it was, he was signing.

It wasn't until later that Günter approached Gwendal. „And you wanted to accept your brothers wish to spend time with his beloved, didn't you?"

The dark look Gwendal gave him was confirmation enough.

--------------------------------------------*

I hope you liked this better than the last chapter. I'm sorr yif I ofended you. I assure you it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to explain the way I see and feel abput certain things. It wasn't meant to be rude and offending and it really shouldn't have left you with the impression that I'm unsatisfied with your requests and answers. I treasure them deeply, I really do.

Also sorry for this taking so long. I hope there aren't too much OC. In the next chapter there will be a character from the original series (if you wnat to guess you can. If you guess right, I might write a oneshot for you. You can choose from any anime which is listed in my profile.).

I'll let you know that I'm putting the original characters in for a reason (besides because to fill in the story and create an atmosphere of ‚exploring the world and exploring the people in it'. It would b e boring if it was always only them. The idea of the ffic is change ^^)

That should be it. Hope you review this time.

Aki/Mana


	11. Fight in the Woods

Hello! Here's finally chapter 11! Meet an old acquaintance. A bit angsty, but I think I displayed it pretty well. Besides a bit of melancholy Yozak. But I guess it's okay. He isn't like that for a long time. Tell me what you think about it!

Also, sorry for the late update, I was away and I didn't have internet. Forgive me?

**Fight in the woods **

It has already been a few days that Lord and Lady Weller left the castle of Small Shimaron and were currently somewhere in the woods of said country together with their only servant Sebastian. Durin the Grand Ball while his masters danced and had formal talks with His Majesty, he spent his days in the servants quarters enjoying himself. Though it was boring sometimes, he met new people and even got to serve at the Ball one evening and that was something nobody could ever take from him. Especially after he got to see his masters dance. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Now, he didn't know much about dancing, but he did know about feelings and the way the two danced together – moved together in one beat, prefectly synchronized,- he saw how deep their love was, reaching behind anything the mind could understand. But that wasn't the only thing Bast to think about it, he never paid much attention to how...robust Lady Weller was. She surely had strength in those biceps. She was even taller than Lord Weller and her shoulders matched his in broadness. But she still was very ladylike and she would always remain ‚his mylady' as he called her to himself. Not that he wanted to comepete with Lord Weller, not while they held so much love and affection for eachother. He simply came to like the sturdy and robust, but beautifull and efeminate Lady. And Lord Weller of course too. He valued the man for his honour and gentleness and first of all for the great amount of love and respect he showed his wife.

The neighing of one of his horses woke him up from his thoughts. While it was natural for horses to neigh, something wasn't right. It sounded nervous, afraid even...

„Sebastian, faster." Came from behind Lord Wellers calm, but tense voice and made Bast now really worried. Not only the horses but Lord Weller too felt that something was strange. Deciding that it was better to go faster than to stand still, he jerked the reins. The horses reacted immediately, their pace changing into a gallop. At that very moment a group of heavily weaponed men jumped in front of them and the horses jerked upwards. In the time it took Bast to calm them down, the bandits surrounded them.

„Alright sissies! Give us all your money and nothing bad will happen." said the leader holding his short sword at Lady Wellers side, his other hand encircling her waist. „And hurry, up or the wench will suffer!"

Something flashed through Lord Wellers eyes and his hand already shot to his sword, but before anything could happen a new voice sounded: „Is this how you treat a Lady?"

Each eye turned to the newcomer, with the, for Lord and Lady Weller, familiar voice, only to see a man not younger than 25, but not older than 30 years with hazelbrown hair and bright alluring tyrquise eyes, contrasting sharply with the tan skin. A few of the bandits paled considerably, but the leader, whose sword was still pointed at Lady Wellers side, sneered. „You son-of-a-bitch..."

The hero smirked and within a second, with only one swing of the sword, the bandits laid down on the dirty earth, only the leader remained, still sneering. „Motherfucking bastard..." he pulled Lady Weller closer. „Drop the sword or she'll die, slowly and painfully!" and to emphasize his word he pulled her even closer, pressing the sword tigher, ripping the fine fabric of the dress.

Lady Wellers eyes widened. „You fucking bastard..."

The hero choked as he heard those words pas teh lips of such a noble lady and Lord Wellers eyes glinted. But the bandit was oblivious to it all. „Shut up wench!"

„Enough is enough!" she called and it took only a moment for the bandit to find himself on his back, the ladies right heel pressing tightly into his chest, while his sword, which the lady snatched from his hand, pointed at him with scaring accuracy, while she investigated the damage on her dress. Nothing a needle and a yarn couldn't do, but she just didn't want to let this pass. Besides, she loved to play with her prey.

„You little piece of shit..." she said as she turned to him. „Do you know how much this dress cost?!" (It was actually sold down) „And how long it took me to find it?!" (It was the first she grabbed) „And now it's ruined!" (Given that needles and yarn didn't exist). Her heel moved southwards so that it pressed into the one place of the male body where things really hurt. The man wanted to crawl away. But the sharp peak of Lord Wellers sword pressing into his back prevented him from doing so.

„Now listen." Lady Weller said. „If I as much as see you again, your manlyhood will be the last thing you'll worry about. Have I made myself clear?" the bandit nodded frantically. „Good. Now get out of my sight before I ruin my shoes." She released him and the bandit crawled hurriedly away from the scary lady. And as a a sword appeared in front of his face, the blade glinting sharply, he broke into a run, screaming bloody murder for the whole forrest to hear. The blade disappeared into the cover on the strong back of the young man, who approached the Lady, whose back was turned to him, leaning on her husband, asking: „Are you alright Mylady?" he bowed to her. „You really surprised me. I never would've thought that you were so strong."

„Thanks for the help sir Alford" (the heros eyes widened at this) „but I think my husband would've handled the situation well enough. Still, thank you, my hero." And with that Lady Weller turned around, making Alford gasp and as Lord Weller came from behind his wife, Alford was stunned speechless. The dumbfounded look he gave them was priceless. And Bast...was completely out of it. Lord Welelr hopped down from the cart and extended his hand to help Lady Weller down too. Then he turned to the yound hero. „Long time no see, Alford Markina."

Only now the young hero found his speech again. „Lord Weller!" he bowed and Conrad inclined his head. The he took the hand of his wife and guided her next to himself. „I believe you remember my wife, Lady Yozefine."

Lady Weller extended her hand for the shocked Alford to kiss it. Of course he knew _her_. He remembered the spy clearly, the man who seemed to have no pride but enough cunning and guts instead. Alford highly disliked him. And that he saw him now in a woman dress didn't really help it. More like worsened it. But ‚her' eyes sent him a message of not daring to say a word. And Alford knew the man, uh, woman well enough t show respect to that small threat. So all he could do was bow politely and kiss the extended hand. „Of course I remember, mylady."

„Still so gallant..." the Lady said with a smile and then turned to Lord Weller. „Say, how about we disappear before these poor folk wakes up and go to a nice place where we could chat a little to catch up after such a long time. How long has it been?" she turned again to Alford. „Five years?"

Alford inclined his head. Than Mylady turned to Bast. „I remember ther is a small stream somewhere near, could it be?"

This seemed to waked Bast up from his trance and he hastily bowed to his Lady. „Yes, I know the way."

„Perfect! So what are we waiting for?!"

*

15 minutes later they were seated on a sheet next to the stream, while Bast poured them hot tea. Lady Weller spoke up first. „Let me express our thanks again, sir Alford." (It was considered near to cheating when a married woman called a man other than her husband by the first name, without adding a title) „While I know that Lord Weller would have been able to take care of them himself, I don't want to think about what could've happened with me captured. We're in you debt."

Alford shook his head. „Please, don't thank me, _Mylady_." Alford emphasized the last word slightly, making Lady Weller flinch a little. „It was my pleasure to help such a _honorable_ pair."

Lady Wellers smile froze and Alford turned to Lord Weller. „How have you been Lord Weller?"

Now, Conrad knew that Alford strongly disliked Yozak, but even then, showing it by being rude wasn't something he would've expected from the young man. He glanced quickly at Yozak, whose defiant face was turned away, but still set straight. It meant that even if such a behavior from the young hero bothered him, he didn't want to make a scene. Conrad respected that choice and so he turned to Alford with a smile and an answer. „Thank you, I've been fine. And yourself?"

Bast couldn't believe what he saw. For the entire conversation Alford didn't as much as glance at Lady Weller. And even if Lord Weller tried to bring her in a few times, telling Alford about their wedding and honeymoon journey, he didn't react to it. Several expressions crossed Lady Wellers face, changing from defying to angry, to humiliated and finally sad. Currently she was looking ignorant, pretending to observe the surroundings, but Bast wouldn't be Bast if he didn't see the clenched fists and pained blue eyes mirroring something which neared public humiliation. Needless to say, Bast started to hate this Alford Markina. So what if he was a hero?! Somebody who couldn't behave towards a lady was in Basts eyes an imbecile. He was seriously considering spilling the tea onto Markinas head as Lady Weller finally stood up. „If Mylord doesn't mind, I'm going to take a walk, stretch my legs."

Lord Weller stood up. „As Mylady wished. Shall I accompany you?"

Lady Weller shook her head. „Oh no, please don't bother yourself. It would be rude to leave sir Alford alone. Besides I won't be going far."

Lord Weller nodded. „Alright, Mylady." He kissed her hand. Then he turned to Bast. „Sebastian will accompany you."

Bast jumped on his feet and bowed. „As you say, Mylord."

Lady Weller courtsied to her husband and walked away, Bast two steps behind her, while Lord Weller sat down and resumed talking with Alford.

It didn't take them long to reach the shade of the trees. As soon as they did, Lady Weller leaned on the nearest tree, taking deep breaths. Bast held himself in appropriate distance. He didn't want to. Really didn't. It even wasn't his place to do so. But as he saw that beautifull face twisted from humiliation, he couldn't hold it back anymore. „That Alford is the rudest person I ever met!"

Lady Wellers reaction surprised him. The lday didn't scold him, or lecture him. Neither did she nod or shake her head with a sad face. No, she actually laughed. And even if it was startling, Bast was relieved that his lady wasn't upset, at least for a moment. She gave him a smile. „You're very kind Bast. But I believe it isn't your place to judge it. Sir Alford dislikes me and it's true that I gave him reasons for it."

„You Mylady? Impossible."

Lady Weôôer chuckled again. „You think to highly of me. Alford Markina is a honorable man, a hero. The likes like me...My way of seeing things highly disagrees with his. Actually my way of seeing things disagrees with a lot men." She chuckled but it was filled with irony and it made Bast shiver. „But this is the way I chose. This is the role I decided to play." For a split second it seemed that Lady Wellers voice turned deeper, became masculine. But as she sounded again, her voice was back to normal, so Bast pushed the thought away, deciding it was just his imagination. „So I really can't blame him."

„I still don't see a reason to be rude. Everybody is different."

Lady Weller nodded. „That's true. Who knows, maybe a day will come when he'll accept me. But to tell you the truth, I really couldn't care less. As long as Lord Weller loves me, everything is alright. It's only his opinion I care about."

Bast smiled. „Mylady, may I"

„Just boldly. What's on your mind?"

„I like to watch you two. I see how deeply you love and respect eachother. I admire that."

The lady smiled. „Thank you, but there really is very little one could admire about us. We both have our past and our shadows and nightmares. It's just that we share a lot of things."

„But you still love eachother deeply. And the amound of love you hold in your hearts is in my eyes something admirable."

Lady Weller smiled. „You're too kind to us, Bast. Thank you. You're a good servant."

Bast bowed. „Thank you, Mylady."

„Let's head back. Or Lord Weller will become jealous and we wouldn't want that, now, would we?" she winked and Bast smiled, inclining his head.

„Of course not, Mylady."

As they returned they heard Lord Weller say „and now we're heading to Caloria."

„Caloria? I heard about unrest on the borders with Small Shimaron."

„Then why don't you accompany us?!" Lady Weller jumped in and sat down next to her husband. „A strong protector like you..."

Alford didn't even bother to glance at her. „How about it Lord Weller? We could also sparr together. I assume that you don't have somebody to train with now, that you're not at home."

Yozaks blood froze in his veins and it really took all his willpower to restrain himself. How dare that halfassed brat implie that he was no match to Conrad...Which he really wasn't. Yozak kicked himself as hard as he could. He was getting emotional and pampered because of that brat who believed to be something more only because he held a sword twice his size and was the son of a hero. Thought to be a good match for Conrad. And probably he was. He would give a good fight. Not like Yozak. Conrad always defeated him. It took its time, but he defeated him. Always. Yozak learned long ago that Conrad was a better swordfighter and that he could never even be near his level. Not that he was jealous. He had other qualities which he was proud of and he knew that Conrad loved him. But it still scratched on his selfesteem as he actually heard the truth.

„Well it's true that I have been training less, but I guess I just don't have enough time." This was a thing Yozak liked on Conrad so much. He always said the truth, but also remained polite and thoughtfull. And defended what he held dear. It complimented Yozak as much as it stung him – the thought of Conrad having the need to defend him, as if he wasn't capable of doing so himself. And he sure as hell didn't need pity! „Then sir Alford should really accompany us." Lady Weller said. „We don't want you to grow rusty. I doubt that a lady like me is a match for such a renowned swordsman like mylord is."

Their eyes met and Lady Weller saw something like admiration flash through Lord Wellers eyes and she felt Basts stunned looks on her. Finally her husband smiled and nodded. „Perhaps Mylady is right." Then he turned to Alford. „Besides the borders are near, so it won't keep you away for too long."

Alford was silent only for a split second before his unreadable expression changed into a smile. „For you Lord Weller, it's a honor."

Finally one thing they agreed on, Bast thought. He looked at Lady Weller. She looked calmer now. She really was somebody to admire, so strong and selfabandoning. Sir Alford lost this fight for sure.

And he lost many more of them. Not only the sparrs with Lord Weller (even though both Lady Weller and Bast had to admitt he was near to victory several times even) but also the fights of determination and dedication with Lady Weller. So after they were in safe distance from the borders and it was time for them to part, Alford actually turned to Lady Weller and kissed her hand. „Goodbye Mylady. You have my best wishes for your journey with Lord Weller." And even nif his tone was stil a little cold, Lady Weller smiled as she couldn't wish for more.

„Thank you sir Alford. You also have my best wishes – on your journey to become a hero. One day, you'll really beat Lord Weller."

„I hope so."

„But don't think I'll leave him for you. I love him too much for that. Even if he'll be only the second best swordsman."

Alford smiled. „I never expected that from you Mylady. Besides, I doubt Lord Weller would let you."

The Lady chuckled. „More like kill me."

„You're exaggerating, Mylady." The voice of Lord Weller sounded next to them. They both turned to him and Alford extended his hand to shaked Lord Wellers.

„It was a pleasure to meet you again Lord Weller. The next time we meet, I'll beat you. For sure."

„I that a promise?"

„A challenge."

The hold of their hands was firm and they held eyecontact, never breaking it, the eyes glinting like those of two warriors. Lord Weller smile. „I accept the challenge."

Alford bowed and released his hand. „Untill then, Lord Weller, Lady Weller." He bowed one last time and disappeared among the trees. The pair was wearing smiles on their faces, but Bast was scowling. He still didn't like the man. But as long as his masters were content, he supposed he didn't really care.

----------------------------------------------*

Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be more...funny.


	12. Closeness and Differences

Hey there...

*looks embaraessedly around*

Uhm...long time no see?

*starts weeping*

I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long! But now it's here, now it's done! Chapter 12!

**Closeness and Differences**

The day after the pair and their servant had parted with Alford, 5 days after they had left the capital of Small Shimaron, they arrived in Caloria city. If King Saralegui did indeed send a letter to Shin Makoku, it should be already there and only the mental image of her brother-in-law made Lady Weller chuckle. Though she highly doubted he would show any reaction, or come after them. But he was so easily readable for her, that she simply had to laugh. She knew he was boiling inside.

The first thing they did was find a hotel they could stay at. Not that there was much to choose from. Caloria was a very small country, consisting mainly from the capital and a few villages surrounding it, distanced only by a few hundred meters. And then the forrest, which marked the border with Small Shimaron. The coast was where the most of the population concentrated. But it was a nice country, Lady Weller liked it very much. During those few years Lady Flynn managed to restore the country very well. The port of the city was beautifull and nice for a small evening walk. The pair planned to stay here for a week, but they wanted to avoid Lady Flynn. Her relations with His Majesty were too good and while His Majesty Saralagui was a cunning and astute man, who knew when to talk and when to be silent, the devoted and gratefull Lady Flynn wouldn't think twice about informing Yuuri about their stay in Caloria. After all, she had a crush on him. And apparently, the feeling was mutual – His Majesty Yuuri, much to His Excellency Wolfram's dismay, has come very close to the queen of the small country, which gained its souvereignity mainly thanks to him. Though, maybe after their elopement, the young Maou would come to see the things how they really were and not how he wished them to be – meaning, that he noticed his genuine love for Wolfram. Both Lord and Lady Weller saw what the eyes of the engaged couple mirrored and how they acted around each other. They had experienced the same, after all. And now here they were – in the small but charming country that was Caloria, sitting in the cart, waiting for Bast to return from the search for a hotel.

They didn't wait for long, Bast returned only half an hour later after he had left. There was only one hotel in the city, but it looked nice and suitable for a longer stay. They checked in and paid for a week. For now that would be enough and then they would see. It wasn't like they were lacking money.

As they entered the room, the warmth of a home welcomed them. Even though the room was rather spacious, it was furnished with polished wood of a beautifull auburn colour and a carpet laid across the whole ground, motives of flowers and plants adorning it in sophisticated ornaments. It all created a warm and comfy atmossphere, which beconed them to snuggle into it and simply feel well. And one look at the bed told them, that it would lull them into sleep without the least effort. The door to the room for the servant was at the far end and the walls seemed thick. Needless to say, Lord Weller was very pleased.

„It's...beautifull." Lady Weller breathed as she stood in the middle of the room, looking around, basking in the warmth.

Lord Weller simply nodded in acknowledgement, standing next to his wife, his hand brushing ever so gently over hers.

Bast laid their travelling bag into one of the corners, next to the window and waited for his orders.

„You are free for two hours, Sebastian. Go and enjoy a good lunch." Lord Weller said and handed his servant a few coins.

Bast bowed. „Excuse me then, Mylord, Mylady." He bowed to them and left for his own room.

Lady Weller smiled at her husband. „Shall we then, mylord?"

Lord Weller smiled. „We shall, my fair lady."

They enjoyed an exquisite lunch in the dinning room and a nice afternoon in the lounge of the hotel. That was when Lady Weller remembered that she needed to buy needles and yarn to stitch a small hole in her dress, inflicted by those barbaric people. And so the pair sent their servant to investigate the city and after he returned with the exact locations of shops selling needed artefacts, the pair headed there, dragging their loyal servant along.

*

It was a matter of five minutes to arrive at the shops, the hotel and the shops are being both in the trade district of the city. After that the two men were dragged into every available shop by the Lady, who claimed she simply couldn't find the right shade of yellow. And after what seemed like an eternity of running around, Lord Weller and Bast reduced themselves to dragging instead of walking. At firt Lady Weller scowled, but after a while she sighed and told them to sit down and wait, saying that she was capable enough of buying a few needles and a meter of yarn.

So currently, the two of them were resting on a bench next to the sidewalk, watching how Lady Weller entered another shop. They both sighed. Slowly, they satrted to drift off into their thoughts, their eyes becoming unfocused, but still staring ahead.

As Bast thought about it he came to the conclusion that Lady Weller was very energetic and determined, radiating life and a strange kind of power everywhere she went. When she talked, she talked a lot, but had never forgotten to stay ladylike and also, she always knew when was the right time to fall silent. ...And when to speak up again. She was also intelligent and knew what she wanted.

„If you keep staring at Lady Welle rlike that, I might get jealous."

Bast jumped as he heard that and his head snapped towards his master. He didn't even notice he had his eyes on his lady. He started apologizing immediately. „How out of place for me, please forgive me Mylord, I didn't mean to, I didn't notic-"

He was interrupted by Lord Weller's laugh. „It's fine. It happens to me too."

Bast nodded, still embarassed and looked away, intending not to say anything else that could embarass him, or cause him to fall into Lord Weller's disgrace.

„I...It's just that..." he only didn't seem to be able stop talking. And Lord Weller seemed to fully understand that, judging by his smile.

„Just speak boldly what's on your mind. You don't need to hide from us."

„It's just that...Lady Weller is a formidable woman."

To his surprise, Lord Weller laughed. Then he smiled gently, lovingly. „Formidable...I guess she kind of is...And very outstanding."

Meanwhile said lady was still going from one shop to another, still in search of the precious needle and yarn, slowly but surely growing impatient. Thankfully there were only two more shops left. She just hoped they had what she wished for. It was then that somebody rounded the corner and unable to stop, Lady Weller colided and sent said person to the groun, herself also falling. She started apologizing immediately. „Oh please excuse me and my clumsiness, are you alright?" She noticed that person was a brownhaired woman around her age looking at her with startingly golden eyes, deep and mysterious and smiling a sheepish smile, very similar to her own.

„Oh don't worry. I was in a hurry and didn't pay attention to my surroundings."

And only then Lady Weller noticed the yellow yarn in the what she assumed was the lady's basket.

„Where did you get that?!" she exclaimed, then covered her mouth with her hand. „How rude of me, please pardon me." She stood up and helped the lady onto her feet.

„It's alright, no offense taken." Then she looked towards the corner she appeared from so suddenly. It led into an alley, with a simple wooden door on the end. „The shop over there."

How come she didn't notice it earlier, Lady Weller mused. Then she turned to the lady. „Thank you, you helped me a lot."

„I'm glad to hear that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in a hurry."

„Of course. I wouldn't want to hold you up. I apologize again for this incident."

The woman smiled. „Nothing happened. Now, if you'll excuse me." And just like that she disappeared in the crowd without the least of trace, leaving an astonished Lady Weller behind.

A few minutes later, Lady Weller was back at the bench where the two men sat, just like had she left them there, seemingly without moving an inch. She sighed. Lazy creatures. But as soon as they noticed her they both stood up and Bast bowed while Lord Weller kissed his wife's hand and greeted her.

„Has Mylady found what she was looking for?"

„Yes, Mylord, I did. I apologize for taking so terribly long."

„No problem at all. May we retreat now?"

„We may."

On their way to the hotel, Lady Weller noticed some posters hanging on the walls. She scanned through one quickly and smiled. This was good...She would save that piece of information up for later. As they returned, Lady Weller immediately sat down to work and it didn't take half an hour for her to bring the dress back into perfect shape again. She smiled satisfactory as she regarded her work.

*

In the evening Lord and Lady Weller went out for a small walk and ended up in a small café on the main square. The Sun had already set and it was a brisk evening. Not warm, but also not too cold. Very pleasent. The waiter came almost immediately and they ordered – Lord Weller a green tea, Lady Weller a capuccino. As they sat there and observed the nightlife, Lady Weller's eyes travelled to the neighbouring table and what she saw made her blink in surprise. There she sat, the woman she had run into at the market, a handsom dark-brown-haired man with a mustache sitting next to her. She seemed to catch the glances and as she turned to take a look at who was watching her, her eyes widened. „It's you!"

Lord Weller and the handsom man, whom she assumed to be the husband of the lady, looked questioningly at the woman.

Lady Weller turned to her husband and explained. „Mylord, I met this Lady at the market. She is the reason I was finally able to find the right yarn."

The Lady inclined her head. „I'm pleased to meet you again." They both stood up and shook their hands.

„Lady Yosephine Weller. My husband, Lord Conrad Weller." Something sparked in the Lady's eyes, but it diappeared to quickly for Lady Weller to distinguish it.

„Lady Sonja Brauer. My husband, Lord Oliver Brauer." (AN: read: Brower) (to my beta: I actually planned to use Fridrich – it was in the ‚names already used somewhere' in the list of names I sent you for that insanity – here but I wasn't satisfied with it so I reread those names I sent you and picked Oliver. Hope you don't mind. At first I was playing with the idea to use Oscar, but we're still not sure if we're going to use that name, so I changed it into Oliver)

„Pleased to meet you."

„Likewise."

They exchanged thier pleasentries and sat down again.

„We haven't seen you around. May we inquire, if you are newly moved here?"

Lord Weller shook his head. „No, merely passing." He put his hands on his wife's. „On our honeymoon travell around the world."

The faces of the pair lit up. „That is a wonderfull occassion for a visit."

„And you? Do you live here?"

The pair nodded. „We moved here a year ago. Our home was becoming suffocating."

„How so, if I may ask?"

„Just...uncomfortable memories."

Seeing that they didn't want to talk about it anymore, the Wellers refrained from asking any further. Uncomfortable silence would have settled, if the pair didn't start asking about their honeymoon and the newlyweds didn't hesitate a moment to take the chance of retailing about their happines.

*

The Brauers decided to spend the remaining time with the Wellers, showing them around (which wasn't really needed, but who cared anyways?). They met right on the next day and currently they were sitting in the living room of the Brauer residence, chatting hapily their time away, the hosts pointing out the wedding pair a few places which were good to visit or spend time at.

„We know about a wonderfull club house here, I'm sure you'll love it!" Lady Sonja said and Lady Weller's eyes lit up.

„That sounds wonderfull!"

There was no doubt to it – the Ladies found each other.

„We've been there a few times, since we moved here."

„Where did you live before, if I may inquire?"

„Abroad. Overseas." was all Lady Brauer said and the pair didn't ask any more.

„And why did you choose Caloria, if I may ask."

Lady Brauer smiled. „Because it's a beautifull country. Small, but very hospitable, the people here are nice, and Lady Gilbit is taking very good care of it. Here is the sea, the woods, a nice city, and all in all everything we need to be happy.

„I completely agree with you Lady Sonja." Lady Weller said. „Caloria is a beautiful place. Maybe that's why we decided to drop by on our honeymoon."

„Then it's all settled, me and Oliver will show you around! Now, speaking of which, where did he go?" Lady Brauer looked around.

„He excused himself a while ago with Lord Weller. Probably discussing something manly and boring."

Lady Sonja chcukled. „Most presumably. But tell me something about you."

„About me?" Lady Weller cocked her head to the side. „Oh, but I'm just an ordinary lady, the wife of my husband, and an utterly boring person."

Lady Sonja raised an eyebrow in an amused way. „Really? I really don't get that impression."

Their eyes met and Lady Weller simply smiled. It was clear that she and Lady Brauer were on the same wavelenght.

„You're half, aren't you." It really wasn't a question.

„Look who's talking."

Lady Sonja closed her eyes, the smile remaining on her face. „The first time we were in Caloria, we fell in love with it, so we both promptly decided to move here. It's not that we don't love our country, but..."

„It holds too much pain."

„Exactly. But I'm surprised about you. One would expect that Lord Weller..."

Lady Weller simply shook her head. „He isn't that type."

„True. He didn't seem like it."

„But say, why don't we let our country be our country and enjoy our stay in this wonderfull part of the world!"

„I absolutely agree with you, Lady Weller."

„Please call me Yosefine."

„Only if you call me Sonja."

„Well, you two seem to get along very well."

The two woman stood up at the arival of their husbands. Lady Brauer turned to her husband. „I and Lady Weller were just talking about that wonderfull club we often visit."

„Oh, that's a lovely place. I'm sure Their Lordships would enjoy it. How about it Lord Weller? Will you accept our invitation?"

„It would be a pleasure for me and my wife."

„Then it's settled. How about we meet the day after tomorrow? It's music day then and many folk bands will come and preform."

„That would be very nice. Lady Weller loves that kind of music."

„Will you allow us to pick you up?"

„It would be most kind of you."

„We'll be at the entrance of your hotel at six o'clock in the evening."

„We'll be waiting."

With that the pair stood up and excused themselves. After they were out of the house, Lady Weller smirked. „What a nice couple."

„I agree with you, mylady. And very polite."

„That's true Mylord."

They decided to take a convenient walk to the hotel, enjoying the crisp evening air. Although, it didn't take them long to arrive, Caloria was a small town after all. Since it was still a bit early to go to sleep, they headed into the hotel bar for a drink or two and only two hours later retreated to their room. Lord Weller went into the bath first, as always, his wife following him afterwards.

As Yozak emerged from the relaxing bath, he sat down onto the bed and noticed that Conrad was still up. What wouldn't have been as surprising if he was watching him like a hungry animal.

„This is rare. You're still up and you're not eyeing me like your second dinner."

Conrad gave him a smile. „I was just thinking about today. That we would meet people like us,- who would've thought!"

Yozak grinned. „True." He lied down and put his head on Conrad shoulder. „Still, I'm looking forward to it. The evening sounds very promising."

„True."

„Ah, by the way, I read on a poster something about some travelling actors coming to Caloria ang giving a performance."

„What's the theme?"

„Romero and Argent."

„How interesting. That they would play a Shin Makoku drama...Well, the relations became very good, indeed."

„I thought about going to watch it."

„That would be nice."

„Yeah."

„So...wanna top?"

Yozak shot up and gave him a look of utter disbelief. Conrad was just about to laugh as something flashed through his wifes eyes, which made the words die in his mouth. Suddenly he found himself under Yozak, the other male straddling him. „Why not?"

„That was a joke you know..." Conrad said, but he couldn't keep from smiling as he played with the blue nightgown. This one was shortsleeved and shorter than the pink one, going only a little under the knees.

Yozak smiled his fox-like smile. „You don't seem to mind too much for me ‚not realizing that'." Yozak bent down a few inches.

„Hmmm, how astute we are Mylady..." Conrad said huskily as he slowly pulled Yozak downwards.

„Why, mylord is complimenting me again..." Yozak rasped. The distance between their lips was half an inch.

And they kissed. Slowly, gently, seductively.

Yozak pulled away and with a malicious glint in his eyes he pulled his husband's pants down.

„So, my wild lion...how about a ride?"

„Well my cunning fox, that is a wonderfull idea."

„Ready to go and mark your territory?" Yozak purred almost animal like and Conrad's eyes widened a tiny fraction. Yozak chuckled darkly. „Now, you seem to forgett, my king, that I am the vixen and your liege. Also it wouldn't be very gentleman-like if the Lady gave the Lord a ride...It's supposed to be the other way around...Let me ride you..."

Yozak saw Conrad's eyes darken and he felt the heated flesh underneath him twitch, impatient and frustrated of not being able to jump up, presenting itself in all it's glory. Yozak smirked. Perfect.

*

Morning came and with it another day at the beautifull city of Caloria. As Yozak woke, Conrad was already up and dressed, donen with his morning work-out, sitting at the table, a cup of what Yozak assumed to be tea next to him. His jacket was open and he was reading the newspaper. He looked really good, how the sun shone onto his face, tan tunring into gold and auburn into soft brown.

„Good morning." He said and put down the book, smiling at his wife. Just Conrad to notice he was up without the need to look at him.

„Morning." Yozak sat up and rubbed his eyes. „How late is it."

„Eight in the morning."

„Just the time to get up." Yozak snuggled into the covers and closed his eyes.

„So I see." Conrad's tone was amused and Yozak heard him stand up and he heard footsteps approaching. The bed shifted and he felt a cold hand caressing his face. Conrad's hands were always cold, he knew that, but nonetheless it made him shiver.

He heard a chuckle. „Still the same..."

Yozak smiled, but didn't bother opening his eyes. „Look who's talking."

Conrad chuckled again and the cold hand was repleaced by warm lips, their softeness contrasting sharply with the roughness of the rest of the body. !Come on, rise and shine. We'll miss breakfest if you keep lazying around."

„Do I look like I care?"

„Do you want to stay hungry?"

Yozak didn't reply.

„Will you at least drink your tea?"

„It's probably cold by now."

„I can warm it up."

„You really want me to get out of the bed."

„Yup."

Yozak sighed, finally opening his eyes only to see the sheepish smile of his husband, shining down on him. „Will I get rewarded if I get up?"

„Maybe."

Yozak sat up again and pulled away the covers. Conrad handed him his morning coat and the both went to the table and Yozak sat down on a chair, while Conrad warmed up the tea.

They sat in silence until Yozak asked: „Any good news for today?" he nodded towards the newspaper and Conrad shook his head.

„Nothing in particular, just the newest gossip and recent happenings. They also wrote about the performance."

Conrad handed it ot him and Yozak scanned quickly through it. Seeing that there was really nothing interesting, he put it down and drunk his tea.

There was silence again. They never talked too much in the morning, both of them enjoying the calmness and peace of the starting day, when everything was still peacefull, everybody was just standing up, getting ready, nobody rushing...

„So, will we go breakfest?" Yozak finally asked. „I'm getting hungry."

Conrad nodded. „Yeah." He stood up and gave Yozak one more good-morning kiss, what made him smile. Yozak got up too and headed to the bathroom. He was ready in a few minutes, dressed in his casual yellow dress, looking lady-like and stunning as ever.

Conrad kissed his hand. „Mylady,"

„Mylord," Lady Weller smiled.

„Shall we?" he extended his elbow for Lady Weller to hook into it and they both went down into the dinning hall.

They spent another nice day together, takig walks into the town, looking around, simply enjoying eachother.

Nothing much happened untill the evening when the carriage came and brought them to their meeting point with the Brauers, in front of the club the pair talked about. They exchanged their greetings and went inside.

The Brauers should remain right – the Wellers really loved the club the first time they stepped in. It was a typical night club for higher society, with dim light, nice music and tasty drinks. Since it was a nice evening, they sat outside in the court of the club. Tables were scattered around and a few trees gave a pleasent atmosphere of a garden. On a small podium a band stood, playing melodical country music, a few pairs dancing to it. The four joined them.

They spent a nice evening together and in exchange for it, Lord and Lady Weller invited the Brauers to joing them watching the drama. They saw how a look of reluctance crossed their faces, but in the end they agreed. Slowly the evening neared to an end and they were enjoying the last moments of it, chatting happily. That was when Lady Sonja remembered something.

„Ah, by the way, I don't know whether you heard..."

„Yes?"

„There's going to be cruise from Francia to Cabalcade in two months. It takes place every year and we already took part on it a year ago. We enjoyed it very much and we're planning to go again. Maybe you would like to do that too."

„It certainly sounds interesting." Lord Weller said. „When exactly will it be?"

„We can send you the informations, about the exact pier and time, if you want to." Lord Brauer said.

„We would be honored."

They stayed a few more minutes and finally excused themselves, promising to meet soon and left.

*

The next week the four of them met almost every evening, once they even went to lunch together into a small, but comfortable restaurant. And with every passing minute Lady Sonja and Lady Weller seemed to like eachother more and more. Clearly the two woman were on the same wavelength and they came to understand eachother wordlessly onla in a short time. It didn't take them long to grow into best friends. The days flew away like dove and soon it was the day before the evening before Lord and Lady Weller's leave.

The pair decided to spend it by themselves, deciding to say their goodbyes in the morning. At sunset Lord and Lady Weller were taking a walk in the harbour of the small city of Caloria, as s black furr caught Lady Wellers attention and she stoped and took a look into the direction, only for her blue eyes to widen slightly. Lord Weller looked at her worried, before asking: „What is it Mylady?" as no answer came, he too followed his wifes look and his face became like out of marble. He somewhat roughly jerked Lady Weller away and hurried away from the certain danger. There, a few meters away from them, a Ship of Shin Makoku docked and His Majesty was being welcomed by Lady Flynn, Gwendal von Voltaire next to his side.

„Well," lady Weller said, „This is unexpected."

*

„I just wonder what His Majesty is doing in Caloria." Lady Weller inquired as they waited for their dinner to be served. After seeing His Majesty Yuuri in the city, they hurried towards their hotel, carefull to stay unnoticed. And since it was already dinner time, they decided, they might as well go and eat something.

„Probably a royal visit." Lord Weller answered. „Shin Makoku and Caloria have very good relations with eachother, after all. At least we can assume they're staying at the Gilbit house. But we'll have to be carefull nonetheless. Fortunately we're leaving tomorrow." The waiter served their wine.

Lady Weller nodded. „You're right Mylord, even though..." the words she was about to say died in her throat as she saw who entered the dinning room. A silent moan escaped her and Lord Weller didn't even need to ask.

„They're here." It was a statement. A statement which Lady Weller confirmed with a nod and her eyes followed the direction where they went. She breathed a small sigh of relief. „Their table is at the far end of the room."

Lord Weller nodded and their dinner was served. „Be calm Mylady. Calm and natural. That's the best way to stay unnnoticed."

The Lady nodded. „I know, Mylord. Don't forgett what my profession is." And so they began eating, only Lady Weller occassionally took a quick glance at the royal table. She was halfway through her meal when she noticed how the oldest looking mazoku stood up and headed right towards them. She tensed slightly and at her husbands questioning look she said: „Brother just stood up and is heading straight towards us."

They both stared into their plates and tried focus on eating. Only after Lord von Voltaire disappeared out of the door they breathed a small sigh of relief. „It seems he didn't recognize me. However..." she looked at her husband. „I'm certain he'll recognize you Mylord."

The Lord nodded. „I'll pretend that I'm going to the restroom and hide somewhere. I'll come back after brother."

Lady Weller nodded and her husband indeed stood up and went out. A few minutes later Lord von Voltaire returned into the room and again, didn't notice the familiar face. A minute after him, Lord Weller returned and sat down opposite her.

They were nearly finished with dinner as Lady Weller stated: „Brother has been looking at our table for the rest of the evening now. Does Mylord think he noticed?"

„There is that possibility, yes."

„It seems that Lord von Kleist noticed something too because he's saying something to brother. Now he too, looks our way. Oh. Bad. His Majesty is looking at us and I don't like that grin..."

„Fabulous." Conrad said as he put another piece of meat into his mouth.

„It gets even better." Lady Weller took a sip from her wine. „Brother stood up and is heading straight towards us. His gaze is settled on your head. He looks, I beg your pardon for these rude words: royaly fucking pissed."

„What a nice refreshment in our program!" Lord Weller took too a sip of his wine. „Say my beautifull lady, we're still eloping, aren't we?"

„I believe we are."

„Good. Now, I hope you'll pardon me, Mylady." With that he stood up and in a matter of a moment, Lady Weller was bend over her husbands shoulder, who was running towards their room, ignoring the scandaled: „Quickly after him!" and the simultanous: „Mylord! What are you doing? This is"

„Spontanous, unacceptable and absolutely irresponsible?" he finished for his Lady with a grin on his face. At first startled, but then a small smile spread across Lady Wellers face upon hearing the exact words they used to describe their marriage.

„Something like that."

Lord Weller snickered and threw the door to Basts room open: „Change of plans, get the cart, we're leaving now!" he didn't wait for an answer as he burst into their room and locked the door behind them, aiding it with a chair. Without thinking Lady Weller took their clothes out of the wardrobe and throwed them into the travelling bag, while Lord Weller placed a few coins on the bed, as a pay for their stay and jumped out of the window, just as the door banged open. Lady Weller was with one big step next to the window and didn't bother with throwing the luggage first, jumping with the bag in the hand out, falling right into her husbands arms.

„After them!"

They heard several people falling onto the floor but by then they were already halfway in the cart and Bast bid the horses to gallop as fast as they could. Lord Weller leaned out, to take a look at their current situation. „They're following us."

„Faster Bast!" Lady Weller called.

„Aye ma'am!" and he went faster. „Where to ma'am?!" he asked as they neared a cross.

„Wherever you want! We have to loose them!"

The next moments were filled with a blurr of colors, drastic, spectaculous turns and falling from side to side, earning a few bruises, but also, with hysterical laughter. „We're doing it again!"

„Phantastic feeling isn't it, Mylord?!"

After several more twists and turns they seemed to have lost their pursuers and so they stoped in a small side street to let their horses rest and think of ‚their next moves'.

„That was a close call..." Lady Weller said and Lord Weller breathed out.

„This is true."

Suddenly Lady Weller noticed the suspisious looks their servant sent them. She smiled. „Bast, if there's something you want to ask, then please do."

The youg man looked away. „Well..." then he lifted his head to look directly at his masters. „There would be one...two...things."

„Which would be?"

„Are, I beg your pardon, are you eloping?"

Lord Weller smiled and said only one word: „Yes."

„Not that the family is against our relationship." Lady Weller said. „We just...felt the sudden urge to do it, so to say."

Bast, speechless, simply nodded, processing the information.

„And the second thing?" Bast looked up at the Lady. „You said you had two questions."

„Well..." Bast looked away again. „Not that it matters much, but...You two are mazoku, aren't you?"

„Not entirely." Lord Weller said. „But at least the half of us."

Bast nodded and smiled. „Thank you for being so kind to me and tell me the truth."

„For the things you do for us, let me tell you, you deserve it, Bast." Lady Weller smiled at him and the young mans face lit up. Full of respect, he immediately bowed to ‚his Mylady'.

„Now that this is done," Lord Weller sounded, „We should think about what we are going to do. Brother won't stop his search, I'm certain about it."

Lady Weller nodded. „I'm pretty sure myself. It's no use, Mylord. We have to leave earlier. We can't risk sir brother finding us."

„I agree with Mylady. We're leaving. Now."

Lady Weller turned to their servant. „Bast."

„Mylady?"

„I'm sending you to Lord and Lady Brauer to officially say our goodbyes and apologies of not doing that personally. We needed to depart hastily. Tell her that."

„As Mylady wishes."

Lady Weller smiled. „Also, my greetings and my hopes of meeting again."

„Yes, ma'am."

*

„Report!"

„Brother, we haven't found them yet."

„Then search further! We need to find them! Every minute is a minute in which they could leave the town!"

„Brother, maybe it would be better-"

„No!"

Yuuri watched Gwendal barking the orders and sighed. But as his voice was about to turn into shouting, he decided it was time to step in.

„Gwendal!"

The mazoku turned sharply to him, his eyes hard.

„Stop the search. It's meaningless."

„Your Majesty, with all my due respect"

„Stop the search."

„Yuuri..." The young King silenced his fiancé with one sharp glance. Gwendal watched the king with calculating eyes, deciding how serious His Majesty is. Then he closed them defeatedly and nodded.

„As His Majesty wishes." He turned around sharply again and with swift steps he stalked off back to the hotel, while Yuuri, Wolfram and Günter watched him.

„I'll go after him." With that the royal advisor bowed to the king and hurried after Gwendal, leaving Yuuri and Wolfram alone.

Yuuri sighed. „Really now..."

„Yuuri..."

„Hm?"

„Why did you stop the search?" Yuuri turned to Wolfram. „You really want to find Conrad, I know."

Yuuri sighed again. „I do, but...Conrad ran. That means he doesn't want to meet us. I...wanto to respect that. I thought Gwendal would do that too, but apparently, that's not the case."

„I don't think so."

Yuuri looked questionigly.

„As we recieved that letter from Saralegui and he stoped you from rushing out, it was because of that – he wanted to respect Conrad's wish to spend time alone with Yozak. But now that Conrad is in the same town as he, he has the opportunity to ask him, to get an explanation. That's why."

Yuuri looked thoughtfully for a few moments and finally nodded. „You're probably right. I too, want to ask him, want to know, but if Conrad doesn't want to meet, then he doesn't. It can wait after he'll return."

„It can wait, huh?" Wolfram muttered.

„What did you say?"

„Nothing." Wolfram hesitated. „Just that..." he hesitated some more and finally shook his head. „No. Nothing."

„Wolfram..."

The blond looked away. „Just say...doesn't it bother you that Conrad eloped with a man? Most of the time you always flip out when you as much as hear about homosexuality. Why is he a exception?"

„Wolfram, are you jealous?"

„You're a cheater."

Yuuri chuckled and laid a hand on Wolfram's shoulder. „I might...fell a little uncomfortable thinking about it, but...Conrad is still Conrad, no? And Yozak is Yozak. Even if he has a new dress. I'm starting to accept it."

„Yeah?" Wolfram's voice was sharp. „And when will you accept me?!" his eyes were butning with fury as he looked deep into Yuuri's, startling him.

„I..." Yuuri looked away. „It's a lot harder." His eyes met Wolfram's again, look honest. „It's harder to accept yourself being gay than somebody else. Give me time? I also wanto to talk to Conrad about this. Maybe it will make me accept things easier."

„You are such a wimp!"

„Don't calle me wimp!

Wolfram sighed exasperadly. „But I guess it's one of the reasons why I love you."

Yuuri smiled. „Thank you."

„Hmph."

*

Bast arrived at the Brauers house in a short time, despite being carefull of not being recognized. Even though the mazoku lords saw him only for a split moment, that didn't mean they couldn't remember his face. He knocked on the heavy, wooden door and not a minute later the door was opened by the sevrant wo looked equal to his age, but Bast guessed he was at least 50 years older. Most likely even more than that.

„Lady Weller sends me with a message for Lady Brauer. It hurries."

„Very well."

Bast was welcomed in and the servant disappeared, but shortly after appeared with Lady Brauer. The woman smiled. „What does Lady Weller want to tell me?"

Bast bowed. „Mylady sends me with and apology. Their Lordships needed to leave the town hastily and express their humblest apologies of not being able to say their goodbyes personally. And their Lordships also express their hopes of meeting again."

Lady Brauer smiled. „Is that so...If that's the case, please wait here a minute." Bast watched the Lady exciting the room and judging the dull thumping, she went upstairs. She returned a few moments later, two small pieces of paper in her hand. She handed them to Bast. „Please give Yosefine this. Also express that there's nothing to apologize for and my promise that we'll meet again for sure."

Bast took the two pieces of paper and bowed. „Yes ma'am."

As Bast left, Lady Sonja eyed the door for a while. Leave suddenly, huh? She smiled. What a troublesome pair...But she guessed that the word trouble went with the name Weller.

* * *

Finally done. *is panting*

If I'm putting too much OC's in, please tell me. Actually these two weren't even planned, but they popped up into my mind and I couldn't but put them in. As a contrast to the Cunningham's – the world holds different people and as I thought about somebody perfectly in sync with Yozak/Lady Weller, I couldn't restrain myself. But if it's annoying you, I'll stop with the OC's. Also, if there's some character from the original series you would like to see, just boldly. ^^ We had Alford, maybe some of you would like to see...uhm...for example...Maxime? Just kidding! Though if you actually do want to see him, don't hold back. I'm a curious person.

Also, the next chapter of The Royal Heir is on paper, I just have to rewrite it into the computer. Usually, I don't write chapters on papers, but I was ar granny's and didn't have a computer. I promise to rewrite it soon.

I guess that's all...

Hope you liked the chapter!

Aki/mana


End file.
